The assassin
by AlysyaCarren
Summary: Deathstroke has a daughter and she's an assassin too, much to people's demise. She doesn't trust anyone more than Deathstroke. One that looks and acts so much like him but yet so different. The League and Team tries to help her to see the right way for justice, but what happened if she refuse? What if she becomes even more darker than before? Can Robin convince her? OC
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

 **A/N I will update as soon as i can my dear readers. This is my second fanfiction. And I've been trying to get it out of my head ever since. And this is just an prologue for the beginning of this story. I'll update it, i promise.**

 **Now I'm done saying unimportant stuff, on with the story.**

 _Darkness_

 _That's all I remember..._

The coldness surrounded my whole body

 _I can't even see a single thing._

 _But there was a single light shining on the edge of the dark tunnel..._

 _A way out of here._

 _I run towards the light as fast as I could._

 _But it was getting colder and darker and I started to slow down._

 _My whole body felt as if it being pulled away by an invisible force._

 _But i dragged it further._

 _Further to the only source where i can get out._

 _When I was close to it, I stopped._

 _It felt, odd..._

 _Something told me, it was very wrong. But I was desperate, I want to get out from here as soon as i can._

 _So I touched it._

 _The next thing I knew,_

 _was pain._

 _Endless pain, came right after touching it._

 _I shot my eyes open._

 _I was being chained to a wall._

 _There was a lot of tubes connected to me._

 _But when I look around, it felt different. I felt like as if I'm trapped._

 _That's when I notice, there's a glass connected to the wall from behind me and around me._

 _I look around again._

 _Several people, wearing white lab coats and owl mask were looking at me._

 _I can't remember anything, not my name, not my age. I can't even remember when did I get to this place._

 _All I know now, is darkness and pain._

 _But the pain stopped, the glass case opens._

 _A man wearing a black and orange mask walk over to me._

 _"Hello apprentice."_


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy's little girl

Chapter 2 

Daddy's little girl

A/N **this is my second chapter, I know it's kind of short, but that's all I can do now. Anyway, I would update as soon as possible if I have the time.**

 **Now on with the story**

Memory came flooding in, I was Renegade, Deathstroke the Terminator's first apprentice and daughter. He is my master and I follow his orders.

I even remember why I am here. In this lab. Fathe- Master had trained me since I was little, if I am correct, I am 10 years old. Master had an agreement with a secret underground court called the Court of Owls. Probably yesterday if I recalled. They said they wanted to test me a little. Guess this was the test. (She won't be using "father" if she is in uniform)

My master unlocked the chains around my wrist and ankle. Then he took the leather strap that was on my stomach of.

I took my first step.

Than my second

But I stumbled after that.

My master caught me.

My feet feels like its made of jelly. I could barely stood up. I feel a hand lift me up. A hand behind my back while the other was behind my knees.

Of course I know who it is. My fa-Master of course. I know he cares for me. But if I ever disappoint him of course he would punish me.

And it hurt like hell. But I know that he never intended to do it. He only did it because he wanted me to learn from my mistake.

I am grateful that he took care of me. And i show that by making sure I did the right thing.

Obey his every order.

I felt comfortable with him, with the warmth that he provided me, I fell asleep instantly.

 **That sounded like a perfect ending for a second chapter right? Right?**

 **Oh who am I kidding. I'm sorry cause it's too short but I promise to write it a little long for the next chapter okay?**

 **Love you all my dear readers! Until next time.**

 **Alysya Carren**


	3. Chapter 3 Father and daughter

Chapter 3

Father and daughter

 **A/N Yay! Two chapters in a day! I know, I promised a longer chapter...**

 **Readers started booing.**

 **I'm sorry, I just wanna let this out. I've been playing this in my head for a long time now, so... yeah.**

 **Hope you guys like it. I'll try and think of the next chapter as soon as possible. And who knows, maybe I'll write it right after I post this one.**

 **On with the story then.**

When I woke up, I feel that I was lying on top of a familiar and comfortable bed. I turn around the other side. I feel that I was being watch.

I shot my eyes open and look towards the direction. Apparently, it was just f-master.

"Don't worry my dear apprentice. You are safe. Do you remember anything?" He asked in a soft voice.

That is why I love Deathstroke so much. He may be the worlds brutal assassin, but he is always kind to me.

He's like a father to me.

Wait, he is my father.

I pay my attention back to his question.

"Well, we visit this court that you've been cooperating with before 2 days ago-"

"Two months ago." He cut in.

I was shocked beyond my mind. That was 2 freaking months ago?! No wonder my hair is long. And boy, was I out of training. I glanced at the clock, it was 3.30 a.m. It was time for training.

Master, stepped aside for me to move. Guess he was here to wake me up. Before I went in the bathroom, he said "Breakfast would be brought to your room. I expect you to go to the training room in 40 minutes." He stated.

Before I turn away, he added, "And Rachel, " I turn my head back. "The Court is very pleased with your cooperation. I hope you would keep it up. But you don't have to worry, you won't be seeing them for a while." He said and left but closed the door softly.

I went in the bathroom and quickly got ready.

15 minutes later.

I was in my Renegade uniform, it was a black Kevlar suit that covered my whole body from my neck, to my feets.

It comes with a full metal mask that covers my whole head. It was black but it has two eye slits that completely showed my domino mask. (Kind of like Slade's mask from teen titans and those eyes from Red Hood.)

I brushed my long white hair, (you know why her hairs white(1)?) and tied it into a ponytail. I put on my boots and gloves.

As how father had said, food was served in my room. I quickly ate it and went to the training room.

 **Good? Not good? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **Alysya Carren out. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Training

Chapter 4

Training

 **A/N Finally chapter 4 is out. It's kind of long isn't it? Well I did promise. And, wow Three chapters in a day is tiring. I think this fanfiction would be a very, very, VERY long one.**

 **Now, continue with the story**

As I walk down the quiet hallways to the training room, I've been thinking.

What was the test with the Court of Owls for? And what was the vision I saw. I can't quit remember what I saw, but it felt wrong. Like this life is wrong.

I know that I can disobey father's orders. He'll get mad. And if he's mad, he isn't happy, which would cause me punishment. And thinking about punishment did not made it better.

I remembered the first time I received whipping.

Three years ago,

I was seven, father had a man tied to a chair. He was bloodied and bruised.

I was shocked to see him. He handed me a gun and told me to shoot him. I refused of course, then he shoot the man by himself.

The next thing I knew, he dragged me to the "punishment room" as I dubbed it. I received 25 leashes on that day, I can barely stand the next day. It hurt so god damn much I wished to be dead.

But of course, I know, father didn't intend to. Because he even spare me time to heal, aside from that he even called a healer to help me with my back.

Although he is harsh sometimes, I know deep down he cares for me. It's written on his body language. He bit his lip when he saw me cry and waited for a few minutes to console me.

Whenever I returned after a mission, bloodied and wounded, he would ask me whether I was okay or not and he would hunt down whoever did it to me.

Despite for his care and all, I still think killing is the most worst thing I done yet. But actually, enjoying it was even more worst.

I've been enjoying to kill when I understood how my father sees the world. The people in this world is never kind, there is always evil in a good person. I stopped believing in it since I was five. But, I still think that people don't deserve to die.

Death shouldn't be controlled but a mere human. Its in the fate of gods. Although I do not believe in the existence of gods and all, but still we don't control the fate of others.

Sometimes I wished to not be an assassin. I wished that I was just a normal girl, going to school, hanging out with friends, watching movies and all. But of course, that life won't come.

At least I have a father.

I snapped my attention back when I was at the training room. I walked in.

My father was no where in sight.

I glanced at the clock that was on the wall which is in the opposite direction of the entrance.

4.05a.m.

I was early for five minutes.

Guess I could make a head start for it.

I started by warming up, I stretched, and bent. Just name it, I've done it.

Then I run about 5 rounds around the tracks. (Just imagine the training room is very big that it has everything even a running track but it's indoors.)

When it was 4.10a.m. sharp, my father, or now master came in.

"I see you already begin without me apprentice." He simply stated.

I stopped to where I was doing some gymnastic. I may not be a gymnast, but I'm flexible enough to be count as one. Father had made sure I am capable of doing almost everything in this world.

My speed of running is faster than an average human. But maybe it couldn't match up with the famous Speedy, or was it Flash Boy?

I snapped my attention back when my father approached.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He placed his right arm on my shoulder, I just simply shrugged put on a stoic face.

"Fine, I guess..."

His one eye seems to pierce in to me. I gulped. He always gave that stern look that makes me wanna wet my pants. I mean, I am 10 after all.

"Have you been feeling dizzy for this past hour?" He asked again.

I nod a little and said, "while I was running just now."

He hummed in knowing.

"Tomorrow, you would have a contract to-"

"Do I have to kill someone?" I cut in, and completely regret it.

"Sorry" I mumbled and look down. It's a good thing he's in a good mood. If not I must have been slapped across the face. YIKES!

"No. You would be taking something from our old friend Bruce Wayne. Apparently, Wayne Tech has something our client wants. And, no, you won't be allowed to kill the guards. That would attract to much attention. Just sneak in and get out." He cut me of before I could say it.

I know I said I don't like killing but it quicken the job.

Our conversation ended there and we begin our training. Looks to me, he's being a little bit easy this time. He kept giving me opportunities to attack him, although some of it we're just to lure me.

Training ended after 10a.m. Some people could have fainted on the spot training that long. But I was just used to it. I mean, I was trained since I was very little.

And for the rest of the days, I was checking on the Wayne enterprises' security system and their blueprint. Creating a simple plan to get in and get out and making backup plans right after backup plans.

 **Is it good? Or is it bad? Now, for the answer to the last chapter, on (1) why Rachel's hair is white.**

 **The answer is,because she is the freaking Deathstroke's daughter. It's genetic. They both are the same blood line. Got that Angel Ruth? But who knows, maybe you guys find out more about her in the near future.**

 ***smiles evily**

 **Alysya Carren out.**


	5. Chapter 5 A mission to complete

Chapter 5

A mission to complete

 **A/N I finally wrote this chapter. And I hope you guys would like it. The last time I got some reviews bout my fanfiction. And I am so glad someone told me about the "prologue" I didn't notice that I actually typed "Epilogue" sorry...**

 **Now on with the story.**

When it was 10.45p.m. I started to get ready for my mission. I suit up, wearing my Renegade suit.

I tied my hair into a neat bun. Put on my domino mask, and wear the metal mask over my head so it would conceal my hair color.

I put on my gloves, and put some small knifes in it, just in case if it would come in handy. My leather boots, which have heels that could also be turn as knives.

I had a holo computer that could only be used by me, and would self destruct if someone else beside me or my father touched it's screen and would transfer all the data back to base.

I loaded my guns with bullets and put it in the holster I was provided along my waist, I placed another smaller gun inside my boot.(Sorry am not a pro bout guns. If you do know write it in the comments and I'll update it.)

I had a few straight point daggers strapped on my thigh and arms, some of them are even inside my uniform.

And for the finishing touch, my favourite katana. Father gave it to me on my sixth birthday, it's very useful, cause it weight lesser than a normal one would.

After that, I walked out of base, and began getting to Wayne Enterprises. I kept to the shadows just to make sure I won't attract any attention.

Or in other words, attract heroes.

I arrived at my destination as I planned, 11.05p.m. sharp. I started by sneaking my way on the roof and getting into the vents.

This is easier than I thought, no one is even guarding the weapon.

As I snatched the weapon, alarms started going off.

Well, I'll be damn, today is so not the day I expected to have. The next thing I knew, guards were pouring in. Then, my communicator started to buzz.

I ignore it, and took out my katana.

Battling the guards were easy, it was like training with one of fathers training robots, except for it's difficulty is on its minimum.

But even the dumb robots are better. When all of them were either starting to bleed to death or unconscious. I made a dash for the roof.

I ran up the stairs and onto the roof. But I suddenly skidded to a stop. My eyes widen behind the two layers of mask.

In front of me, is a kid clad in red green and yellow. He has a cape that is black on the inside but yellow on the outside. He wore green tights, and a red vest and yellow R as his insignia. (I know this is not the YJ style of Robin's uniform. But you guys would have to wait.)

Looks to me, this kid is asking for death to greet him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked me. Well at least he is straightforward.

"Oh nothing actually just getting some air." I lied. It wasn't the best lie. But maybe I could play some games with him, he looks like someone who's the same age as me.

"Even if you are, what's with the costume is it halloween yet?" He smirked at me.

Seriously? Who does he think he is? I'm the one with the jokes and fun.(in a different way.)

I completely ignored whatever he was saying and tackled him to the ground. "Hey!"

I smirked evily behind my mask, maybe if I get one of the heroes out of the way master would be very proud.

As I was taking out one of my needle point daggers to slit his throat, a strong force pushed me of him and caused me to be flung across the roof.

I quickly stood up and saw a man clad in black helping the too talkative kid. "Thanks Batman." He said.

Batman...

So it is him. The one threat to my father.

I quickly took out my katana and got into a fighting position. Both of them tensed but the boy was having a wide smile on his face. Oh, I would really enjoy wiping that smile of his face. Maybe changing it to a frown.

Suddenly, Batman throws a punch but it was easily dodged by me. He looks quite surprised, but quickly hide it away.

I aimed my katana to his head, but he too managed to dodge it, but my (precious) katana cut him on the cheek.

While I was distracted by my triumphant of hurting him (a little). I did not see the boy kicking me from behind.

I got up and throw throwing knives at him, eventually it hit his thigh and forearm.

The dark knight quickly rushed to his protege and I made a dash for it. But before I could get away, the dark knight throws a Batarang and it splits in half and a line appeared. It wrapped around my whole body.

I fell face first on the floor(roof?). This is not good. The line is too tight, I can't even move. But I had to get away. I can't risk my identity to be discovered. And my father's would surely be discover too.

As I was (trying) reaching for my knives, Batman walk in front of me. I knew I was gonna get in trouble if this guy managed to drag me away.

He was glaring at me. And I can't help but to role my eyes behind my mask. He always give me that look.

"Hey bats what's up. Finally taken a protege?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait. You know each other?" The boy wonder, who is currently sitting on the floor, asked.

I sit up from my position, and boy was that hard. "Apparently yes golden boy." I looked at him and gave my own Ren-glare. (Not such a good name is it?)

"Why did you steal the Gene Splicer Renegade? What is Deathstroke planning?" Batman asked me in his monotone voice. Seriously? Give a girl a brake. And my comm is buzzing so loud, I'm surprised Bat's haven't heard them yet.

I shrugged, well the best way I could while being tied up. "Do you really think my master would tell me everything? I'm just his low life apprentice."

Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie. That's all I've been doing. The whole thing is a lie. To the public, Renegade is ONLY Deathstroke's apprentice. But in civvies, Rachel Alexia Wilson is the beloved daughter to Slade Wilson. My father owns a company but he has a friend helping him running it. He rarely even goes to the company. (Kind of changed it a little)

He suddenly knelt down, "We can help you. We know Deathstroke is hurting you. You're always protecting your back like it's injured. And I promise you, he will pay for what he done to you." He said in an assuring tone.

All I can think of was: Wow. They really think he abused me? Did I make it too obvious? Sure, I'm just a kid. And yes, I suck at hiding my pain much. They think he hit me for no reason? He only, keyword is ONLY, hit me to make sure I learn my lesson.

I wasn't listening to what the dark knight was saying next, I've been trying so hard to grab the knife, and finally I got it. I slowly cut the line.

When the line was of. I land a very strong kick to his chest. It made a very familiar sound. It could possibly be a crack rib or two. When did I have that kind of strength?

Then, I run from there. Leaping from a roof top to another.

Getting there as far as I can and making sure I have the Gene Spliced. It was secure behind my back. Oh father's gonna be so proud. I smiled to myself the whole night.

 **Hope it's not so bad. I know I suck at fighting scenes.**

 **I also updated the mistakes in the previous chapters.**

 **To the guest that reviewed, thanks for reviewing I'll make sure I won't do any pairings. And, I know Robin's costume is not the same as in YJ, but I have a reason for it. You would discover it sooner or later. BTW, I would only update on weekends cause I'm not always free as I am on weekends with school and all.**

 **I am in between the age of 10 to 20. A little young, but I can't help it.**

 **Alysya Carren out :)**


	6. Chapter 6 A new discovery

Chapter 6

A new discovery

 **A/N** **I just got a few ideas for this chapter and I know it's shorter than the previous one. Sorry. But I swear I will update.**

It's been a long time since I met the golden boy. He was actually called Robin.

Robin...

A birds name isn't it? But somehow fits with his personality. He always have this eerie laugh before he send some thugs to prison.

I seen him a lot around the city. Especially, when he's after me most of the times after I steal. Or maybe,

Kill...

In the past months I see there is no use of these heroes to be "heroes" if they don't properly take villains out. Why fight crime when you can just kill it, right?

As my father said, _If you kill a man, you maybe save a hundred more._

And he was right. For instance, why doesn't the Bat kills the Joker? Won't it be easier for everyone. He's just one man. And maybe, he could actually save lives if he just kills him.

Putting that psychopath in Arkham won't help. He just stalls the death of hundreds not spare them. Father told me that the Bat controlled his city by fear.

But what about those who aren't afraid? Batman is nothing but a manipulative fascist at best and a paranoid psychotic that's a hair's width away from his enemies at worst. He's more bad than the villains. Maybe second in place than the Joker.

Just a bullet to the head, a slice to the neck or a stab across the heart, and the clown would be gone. Heck, maybe I could do it.

I don't even actually have to like to kill. Killing is just something necessary to be done with. Killing men are easy, they are filthy greedy monsters that needs to be wipe out, except for my father of course. But killing women or children...

It's just hard. I made sure I kill them the quickest way I can. I don't want them to suffer the pain.

It was past my training time, but father wasn't there, he has a contract somewhere in France or something.

My katana went through one of the Sladebots. I notice one of them is right behind me, I quickly pull out from the previous one, and I sliced the second ones head of.

Three more approach me. I'm cornered that's for sure, but there is always a way to get out. I made a spin, while holding my katana and it went through all of the Sladebots body and they were left to pieces.

I relax myself and slumped my shoulders. My back was facing the entrance.

Suddenly, a hand landed itself on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand, and twisted it behind the attackers back.

That was when I realized the attacker and white hair and was wearing black and orange.

"Father!" I gasped. I let go and backed a few steps away.

He groan in return and sit up. "It's either you're stronger, or I'm older." I lend a hand for him to help him stand.

My mind was racing. That was weird. In the years of training, I never did manage to do it. I felt, refreshed.

It's like, something is starting to happened. I feel good. Like I'm a whole new different person. I am stronger.

Suddenly, there was a throbbing pain. My head hurt so much. I can't hear what my father is saying. The sudden power was gone and is replaced by a terrible pain.

The last thing I knew before I fade out, was fathers warm touch and his soothing words.

 ***Gasp* What happened to Rachel/Renegade? Find out in the next chapter of The Assassin.**

 **I know I used a few things from the reviews, but it kind of fits perfectly don't you think? Credit to Anon who helped me out on this chapter.**

 **Alysya Carren out :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Something's happening

Chapter 7

Something's happening

 **A/N Now this is a little bit short cause I am storing some more fun on the next chapter. Here is a little something to know what happened before the prologue. And, in here it would be Deathstroke's POV.**

It's been a week since Rachel had suddenly fainted. She's lying on the bed unconscious. But she is still.

Too still

Wintergreen has been helping me with her condition. We still don't know what cause her to just suddenly faint.

But a week ago, when I came back, she was fast. Very fast. She even manage to take me down in a swift move.

As a father I am proud of her. I mean, she was even trained by me. It just needed time until one day she would be an equal to me.

Or maybe stronger than me.

Or is it, something else?

It could possibly be the- No, it could never. It was taken out of her before she could even be one.

But maybe, I could- No, they would want her again. As an associate I would do it. But as a father I won't let them take her. She has suffered enough for those two months.

They had managed to put some sleeping pills inside her drink. Foolish girl, she should have known better.

They took her without me knowing about it. At first, I thought they would just want me to introduce her to them. I was suspicious about it at first, but they were allies. I thought I could trust them.

Just after the first day, they took her and made her into a lab rat. She was conscious at first. But as soon as they injected her with the serum, her body had been rejecting it, as how my super soldier serum once had on her. I had to force her body to accept it if not she would have surely died.

She was in a coma for two months. They had to "keep" her in their laboratory until she wakes up.

But then there was this scream. This terrible scream that I heard. It was immense pain, but it only lasted for another twenty-five minutes. When she opened her eyes, the beautiful silvery blue looked at me in confusion.

She must have seen terrible things while she was unconscious. I immediately stooped being allies with them.

Suddenly Rachel groan. I snapped my attention back at her. She open her beautiful eyes, and it wander around her.

She tries to sit up but I pushed her down gently. Urging her to rest more. "What happened?" She asked while she cover her eyes with her right arm. The light was too bright for her.

Wintergreen understood this and dimmed the lights.

"Do you remember anything happened while I was away?" I asked softly. I know I shouldn't be showing emotion much, but she is my daughter, and I think I should let it slide for now.

She removed her hand and sit up. She looked at me confused. Then she open her mouth to speak, "Nothing did happend as I recalled. But I've been having headaches the past few weeks" she said.

Before I can ask more, she hissed in pain. Her hand ran to her shoulder right where the once-

I removed the sleeve and checked it. My eyes widen. At the spot where they once injected her with the Talon's serum, was a small black circle and around them, are black colored veins.

It looked like an affection, except for it wasn't. And I am sure of it. But as I recalled, they completely removed the serum once her body had denied it. Maybe it was something else?

Wintergreen went to get a syringe. After a while he came with it and a few test tubes.

I took a few sample of her blood and went to examine it. No, it wasn't the Talon's serum. But what was it?

My mind raced for any drugs that may have been "accidentally" injected to her while fighting. She hadn't faced and other villains that used drugs.

Although the scarecrow did manage to get a bit of her, but Wintergreen had made sure that the Scarecrow gas was completely out of her system. She wasn't even anywhere near Cobra or Bane or even Joker, so what's the chase?

"Father?" A soft voice called out to me.

I turned around almost instantly.

"It's gone."

I check the wound, and indeed it was completely gone. It was as if it never existed on the surface of her skin.

What is happening?

 **I know it's short, but I promise you a more juicier one for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble ahead

Chapter 8

Trouble ahead

 **A/N Hey! Promised I'll update on weekends right? Well here you go. I don't know whether it's morning or night time in either of you readers country. But mine is already night. It's Saturday, 21:57 here in my country. I'll update again tomorrow if i have time.**

 **On with the story.**

It's been a few months after the incident. I honestly don't know what happened. And what do you know, time pass by so quick I'm gonna turn thirteen soon.

I am kind of exited, cause I wonder what father would be getting me.

But today is the worst day. Apparently one of father's associates is throwing a gala. We had to temporarily move to the estate (Which she doesn't like much.). And what do you know, its the famous Bruce Wayne himself.

The last time, I had a task to kill him, but the fraud disappeared right after I made a grand entrance. Then the Bat appeared along with his friends and I got beaten.

Aside from that father was very disappointed for failing. But because the league was there he only gave me five leashes. And it still hurt like hell.

I was wearing the god damn dress that father had provided me with, and I honestly don't know where he gotten it from.

The dress's silk was silver colored and it has golden trim lines. It shows the asset of my body, which quite worries me much.

But the dress is delicate and lacy. It wraps just perfectly around my body. Soft against my skin. It even have dazzling sparkles. Father must have had it masterly rendered. It is beautiful that's all I can say.

I look at the mirror for one last time to make sure everything is in place. I comb my long white hair and let it loose. I don't feel like tying it up, and it was already nice the way I left it. I brush a strand of hair away from my face. Appearance still matter to a growing girl like me. Just a few more weeks and I am going to turn thirteen.

Then, I grab for the shoe from my last gala. But the problem is, it wasn't there. I must have left it back at the base. Damn it! I search through my wardrobe for a shoe, any shoe. I don't actually care for it. But I'll dress properly because father ordered me to. He's probably a little cranky cause our last mission was a failure.

We were supposed to meet a client the other day for business. I even tagged along since we were to wipe out the clients enemies. While we were wiping them out, some of the heroes' protege found us. Of course, the combined force of my father and I did cause the sidekicks to loose the useless battle. But the team had called their mentors, which was trouble. And, I mean a lot of trouble.

But when we're actually winning, I got distracted with a terrible headache. Really, this "sickness" is getting in the way. Then, father who was currently worrying my condition decided that it was better if we fled. Curse you, you unknown sickness.

I waited outside the estate for father and Wintergreen. He said he would be out for a while since he went to finish something of. Then, a black limo smoothly stopped at the driveway. I walk down the staircase, expecting it to be Wintergreen as the driver.

And I guessed right.

He stepped out of the driver seat, he looked at me in awe. I guess, the dress was a little bit too much. But then, he smiled at me. "You look wonderful Miss Rachel." he stated.

I arched an eyebrow, a hand on my slender hip. "Miss?" I asked.

"I am William Wintergreen, I shall be your butler for tonight miss." he winked at me. I just playfully rolled my eyes, and chuckled.

He open the door and my father came out wearing a tux with a black bow tie. He had his hair comb back and he must had used hair gel to make it stay back. He is a 6''4' as I recalled, and somehow I feel like I'm taller, maybe its the heels. He wore a black eye patch on his right eye. His single eye widen at the sight of me.

He walked to me, and held both of my hands. He look me from up to down. "My, my. Is this my soon to be thirteen year old daughter, or is this an angel." he said and smirk a devilish smirk.

I smiled the most sweet smile I could manage at the time. " If I am an angel, father, I would be the angel of death." I said sarcastically.

"Indeed you would." he hummed in agreement. "We should get going." he said after one last satisfying look at me.

We got in the limo and Wintergreen drove us to our destination. Father and I rarely talk much. Its was usually training, missions, or maybe punishments. We aren't even a normal family actually. But we do try our best. He may be harsh when he wears the mask, but that's normal (to her). As Deathstroke, he is known to be a very harsh man, he is a man who cares for no other life except for himself. His apprentice is a soldier that could always be replace.

But, as Slade Wilson, a former soldier of the U.S Army, he is a caring father to me. With the mask, we are master and apprentice while without the mask we are father and daughter. I respect my father as i respect any other adults. No matter how much I disagree with his brutal way, i will always respect him and care for him. Although it is impossible for him to be sick,his healing factor does have limitations.

My attention snapped back when father broke the silence, "As I recalled, those shoes were given to you two years ago. How could it possibly fit you?" He asked.

I just shrugged in return.

He took out a box that he was possibly holding since we came in. How on earth I didn't notice? If it was an enemy, and the box was a weapon I'm sure I would've be dead. But father is Deathstroke, of course he can slip past me without me knowing.

"Here, I forgot to give you this." He handed the box and I opened it. A pair of silver high heels was in there. A normal person would be squealing right now, but I'm not that type.

"Thank you, father." I thank him. He was smiling at me. And I mean a real smile. I like it when he does it. It's better than the frown he has if I fail, or maybe The stoic face he always have whenever we are around the base.

I slip them on. It's quite comfortable. Suits to my liking. I actually don't like heels, I prefer pumps more. But on occasions like this, I'll wear e'm. My growth is quicken a little bit. The serum father once injected me with made my growth a little bit fast. You could say, I'm a 5''7 and my chest, hips and well, ass is like a 15 year old. But, they're not THAT big.

But this occasion, is really confusing, just suddenly, father pops out from nowhere ordered me to grab my things and needs and drag me to the estate. I haven't come to the estate much. We have maids there who keep it clean. My room, lets just say it has what every rich girl needs. But I never actually care. The Wilson's are a more secretive family as the local press likes to put it.

They say that we were probably on the run or something. Because father doesn't come to his company much and us not living in the estate. We had to made up a story that for my sake, father bought an apartment where we live a "normal life"

And of course that's all bullshit. Forgive me my France, but I really just had to say that.

We arrived at our destination after a while and Wintergreen opened the door for us. As we went out cameras flashed, people asking questions and some fanboys and fangirls were squealing. Some guys even said, "Marry me Rachel!" And in my head I was like, "Seriously dude, I'm turning thirteen, I'm not marrying at that age. And do note I'm an assassin."

Father let me wrap my hand around his, and we smiled for the camera. I've been to a lot of galas and not even one is my favorite.

Sometimes we went to galas just to keep up our appearance or maybe just for business. And 70% of the business were successful.

Although I never did went to a gala thrown by Wayne. I doubt father even liked that man. Having a lot of money and throwing it in people's face. He's nothing but just a man that should be wiped out from this world. He's useless.

As far as I heard, father were associates with Wayne just to get his money. But for a good cause. Like, weaponry, our transportation etc, etc.

The business was running down.

When we finally walked into the hall I sighed and kept my mouth a firm line. Smiling and all is very tiring. It hurts my jaw.

We walked past a few rich people. They all had been looking at us. I mean, when would you ever see a retired soldier who once worked with the US army and now is one of your associate, and rarely goes to work brings his daughter to a party like this.

It's kind of weird.

* * *

I was drinking a fruit punch when suddenly two more guest walk in.

A man, who wore an eyepatch and has, ... white hair? He has silvery blue eyes.

The one who followed him look similar. But she was beautiful. Her silvery blue eyes were shocking. Her long white hair was let loose. It looked like as if it glimmers in here. And just suddenly I feel my face heat up.

When suddenly I heard the father said, "Smile my angel. You look like you've been force to come here" He glanced at her for a short while.

"Apologies for my way of speaking. But I was forced here, father..." she said through clenched teeth.

"Well then, would you smile for me?" He looked at her.

She looked at the man and smiled the sweetest smile I've ever seen.

Damn, I could really get a nose bleed if she smiled like that at me.

* * *

I smiled the sweetest smile I could manage at that time. Sure, I'll do anything for father.

"That's my girl." Father praised me. I was going to ask father something when suddenly a middle aged woman came.

"Why Mr Wilson, it's rare to see you here." She had brown wavy hair that was tied into a neat pony tail. She wore a green dress that has a split on the side. An oval shaped face with a pair of brown eyes.

Her face was most likely covered in layers of make up.

Father took Her hand and kissed it. "Why of course I must be here. It's an honor to ever be invited by Wayne." I controlled my snort.

Truth is, he doesn't want to he here anymore than me. He must have a task or something.

I didn't pay any attention to father's conversation because I caught a boy who look quite young looking at me. Our eyes locked. The boy had charcoal black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He looked like a 5'5. He also looked like someone in the age of thirteen to fourteen. But look quite short for it.

His skin tone was fair. He look like someone who is light muscled. Although his body look quite small, it looked quite athletic. He is a good looking.

My body felt like as if it heated up suddenly. But my mind returned to reality when father said my name.

"And this is my daughter, Rachel." He looked at me.

"Rachel this is Miss Allison. She's one of my associates." He added. I held out my hand to shake hers.

We shake hands and I smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss, I am Rachel Alexia Wilson."

"Why so formal, my dear. But that is such a beautiful name. You have such immense beauty You must have it from your late mother Adeline."she said.

I noticed father tensed at the mention of her name. It sure had been a long time since she died. I held back a tear. My smile turn into a frown.

I never actually met mother. But, I do know she is the most nicest person in the whole wide world.

"Oh, I'm sorry to say that my dear. I didn't mean to..." she said with a guilty look.

I smile a sad smile. "It's okay miss. You didn't know."

"I knew that your father and mother would someday have a very beautiful child. You have a lot of her features you know. Maybe someday when you grow up, your children would be the most beautiful ones." She said.

I immediately felt my face heat up. I heard father snorted and said, "Cross my dead body." We both look at him.

I arched an eyebrow. "What?" He said.

"Oh Slade. learn to let some kids go. They would soon grow up and maybe one day, she'll bring back a good looking young man." She elbowed him playfully.

Father just have that LOOK. The woman left us then. "A young man? Children? I'm still young to be a grandfather." He said. I couldn't held back my laughter anymore so I laughed. Maybe not that loud.

I covered my mouth so I would keep my laughter down. "Oh stop being such an old geezer."

He gave me a murderous look. "What did you call me brat?" He poke my nose.

"Nothing... Your royal grumpiness." I said with full of sarcasm. It had been a long time since we had any joke or tease each other.

* * *

I glanced back at the white hair girl. "A young man? Children? I'm still young to be a grandfather." He said. The beauty laughed. She has the most melodious laugh I ever heard. She is so beautiful with her rare white hair.

She covered her mouth and her melodious laugh was muffled "Oh stop being such an old geezer." I heard her say. I smirked at her comment.

He gave her a murderous look. "What did you call me brat?" He poke snowy's nose.

Wait, when in the world did I call her snowy? But somehow it just suit her. With her hair that is white as now and that perfect white skin. Is it possible for someone to even have such beauty?

I focused back on my task. Batman had ordered us to pay attention and guard the whole place. Unfortunately, both Batman and Robin aren't here.

Which means the team are here. The league would be ready if we need any help. I went back to my surrogate father's side.

"Anything?" He asked me. I smirked. "Nothing."

Then suddenly the man Snowy was with approach Bruce.

"Mr Wilson. I was starting to think you wouldn't come like most of my invitations."

The man only reply in a monotone voice that could match Bruce when he's Batman. "What can I say? I must keep up my appearance although I'm busy." He stated simply.

Then, he gestured for Snowy to stand by his side which I just noticed was standing behind whittey, I mean Mr Wilson.

I really do need to stop nick naming people do I?

* * *

I walk to my fathers side and flash my seductive smile. My hands held together at the back of my back.

"I believe I haven't introduce you to my daughter Bruce. Greet them, my dear." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Rachel Alexia Wilson. But you can call me Rachel." I introduced myself. I reached out to shake their hand

The boy who I caught looking at me earlier shake my hand almost immediately. "And, I am Richard John Grayson. It's a pleasure meeting you too Rachel. But call me Dick." He said nervously.

I arched an eyebrow and pulled my hand back. "Dick? You do realize how much joke your putting on yourself." I said.

He shrugged. "My dad called me that." He stated. I look at Mr Wayne with an unbelievable look.

"Not him, my biological dad, called me that." He explained.

I made an "Oh".

"Um... Wanna get some fruit punch?" He asked me. I look at my father. First, his single eye told me everything,

No

Please? I frowned.

He huffed, but nodded in improvement. I guess the two noticed our silent conversation but decided to keep quiet.

I look back at Richard and smiled. "Sure."

And then I followed Richard through the crowd to get to the punch section.

* * *

I noticed that Wilson had thought his kid quite a straight discipline. She even asked him for permission. Not to brag but he must be strict with her at their home.

But somehow it seem familiar. But I can't quite place my finger at what.

Through my conversation with him. I caught him glancing at Dick and his daughter Rachel. It didn't even need a detective to even guess what it is. He must really love his daughter.

After what I heard his wife once died out of a strange disease. His enterprise had been where he did research about it. But unfortunately it was too late.

Somehow I pity the girl. She never seen her mother. And her father was always so strict to her. Even her smile seemed so fake sometimes.

* * *

Richard and I, finally made our way to the punch section. He poured a glass for me and I thanked him before taking it from his grasps.

We both had little sips of it. This is my first encounter with a civilian and somehow I regret at saying yes. I looked around the whole place. I noticed a blonde who wore a green dress with a perfect toned skin.

She look so familiar...

Right! Artemis Lian Crock! Daughter of Sportsmaster. Sister to Cheshire. If she is here the others must be here to. She must have a task to kill someone. Maybe Wayne...

"So..." I snapped my attention back to Richard. "Are you homeschool? Cause, I never saw you at Gotham High."

I simply said, "Yes. Father says it's useless to be out there when he himself could've teach me."

There were more silence. We kept preventing eye contact. But suddenly it felt awkward just standing there in silence although with the music playing.

But suddenly Richard broke the silence. " Hey, you want to dance or something?" He asked me.

I used to be fond of dancing. But with training and all I never had the chance of it.

He held out his hand, including his head. "Dance with me?"

Was the music playing? I forgotten. The world has shrunk into nothing, dissolved by the golden light that were lighting. But there were my feet, and here was my arm, and my neck, and my mouth. I smiled and took his hand. But still keeping an eye on the ball around us.

* * *

I was lost. Lost in a world where I always dreamed. Her body was warn beneath my hand, and her fingers were soft around mine. I spun her and led her about the floor, waltzing as smoothly as I could.

She didn't falter a single step, nor did she care about the many jealous teenage girls that watched as we dance.

"You certainly have a lot of stamina ." She said.

"While some hit their children. Mine punished me with dancing lesson since I was 8."

"Then you must have been a very naughty boy." She glanced around the ball, as if she were looking for something or someone.

I twirled her around which make the skirt of her dazzling silver gown sparkled underneath the chandelier.

Then, I caught her around the waist, my feet moving to the beat of the waltz. She was smiling at me. She must be having a great time. And I was glad about it.

I suddenly felt the urge to get to know her even more. But this feeling that I'm having can never be real. But once the gala was over, we may not see each other anymore.

But for tonight though...

I held her closer. Everyone transformed into mere shadows on the wall.

But suddenly, something crash through the window.

Damn it!

* * *

CRASH

The unpleasant sound of someone crashing through a window and civilians screaming out of fear. It's chaotic. The dance floor were full of people running around.

Richard and I were both separated in the crowd. I even tried to find father through the crowd. But then I was left at the back of the crowd. Just as I was about to get out a chandelier fell and block my path.

Just my luck.

I calmed myself down once I realize I was panicking. I turned around and saw several teens fighting a few...

Assassins?

Each of them wore a cloak of feathers around their shoulders, and a black skin tight suit, full of pockets where they could put any sort of weapon. I couldn't see any of their features as their mask was covering it.

The teens were the proteges of the heroes, I saw Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy and a girl clad in green who I think is an archer. I immediately recognize her. Only one person in the whole wide world that I knew has blonde hair and perfectly tone skin.

It's Artemis. I'm sure she is sent here to destroy the heroes along with the other assassins.

Then, one of the assassins saw me. It quickly changed it's target to me. At first I wanted to stay there and fight. But remembering that there are heroes there and I must act as a civilian I ran.

I ran through the hallways. I remembered seeing the blueprint of this building. The other exit is somewhere near here. I quicken my pace since the assassins that were in the hallways are now right behind me. I turn left to a corner. The route to the exit was truly forgotten. I followed my instincts instead.

But my instincts betrayed me. It turns out to be a dead end.

I am truly doomed.

 **What will happened to Rachel? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Wow. That was kind of long. But I did promise a more juicier chapter didn't I? So there you have it Chapter 8 Trouble ahead.**

 **Alysya Carren out :)**


	9. Chapter 9 A human or a demon?

Chapter 9

A human or demon?

 **A/N Chapter nine is here everybody. However I have a few announcement to make. I am available on Wattpad. YAY! I use the same username right now. Secondly, if anyone is requesting for me as a beta reader, I would be glad to. So now the craps are done. Let's get on with the story.**

 **Oh wait! before I forget. This is Slade's POV.**

I stood outside with Wayne by my side. all of the civilians were gathered out of the hall. However, everything could be heard from the outside. The door was sealed shut, no one can get in or get out. But that did not worry me. What does, is Rachel. I was watching her dancing earlier when those Talons appeared. They had found us! And I was stupid enough to think that they would leave us alone.

I searched through the crowd to find Rachel. She was with Wayne's ward earlier. So if I found that boy, I'll find her. I had been walking through the crowd just to find her. I finally saw the boy and grab him by the forearm. He gasped before he saw that it was just me. "Where is she?" I asked too harshly. She isn't anywhere near him. It should be easy to spot her since it is only me and she herself has white hair.

The boy's eyes widen in shock as if he just saw a ghost. "Where is she?" I repeated. I was losing my patience. Where could that girl be when she need to be somewhere else. The Talons are out for both us and Wayne. Although I honestly don't understand why are they after us. My ties and the Court was over.

"B-But, I thought she was with you. We were separated in the crowd. I thought she would go straight to you." He said. Damn it! this is worst than I thought. That would mean she's inside with the Talons. They are after her. I do hope she brought any weapons with her.

I left them there and tried to open the door. Other guest started murmuring something. I pushed and pushed the door. Some people were yelling at me. "Stop it!" and then there was a "That guy's crazy." They kept gossiping and I kept trying to open the door. There was something from behind the door that is keeping it shut. I went back a few steps and run forward, but the door didn't budge.

I was just about to run into it again, when suddenly a firm hand grabbed me by the shoulder. Apparently, it is Wayne. "There is no use. The door won't budge. You're going to get injured." He said.

"And what! I'm just going to stand there while my daughter is at the brink of death! Your ward can't even look after her for even a few minutes!" I snapped back. Wow, I myself am surprised with how much emotion I just showed.

Wayne looks like as if he was taken aback by my sudden outburst. But he quickly recovered and said, "I know you are worried for Rachel, Slade. And I'm sorry that dick couldn't manage to help look out for her. But help is on the way. The Justice League will be here any minute now. we just need to hope that she'll be fine." My nostrils flared. I ran back to the other side.

I heard him called out my name but I ignored it. They don't know what the Talons are capable of. I bet the Young Justice are also having a hard time to beat them. The Talons are most likely invincible. They were trained assassins and they don't have much weakness. Although I am stronger than them, and Rachel is also trained. But she must be outnumbered. The Court already knew what she is capable of, they knew how much is her stren and weakness, which gives them more reason to take her and make her into one of their Talons.

I must get in there before it's too late.

I wouldn't want to lose my girl.

* * *

I look around me, there were total 13 of them. Which means there must be more battling with the heroes.

Ugh! Even thinking about them sickens me. They had me cornered at the back of the wall. I had no where to go. If only I brought my katana. Why am I so careless sometime! I took out the dagger that I had strapped on my thigh, and believe me, the cold metal had been there the whole time.

I took two of the daggers out. And I positioned myself. Oh how I wish I had my renegade uniform. Have you ever seen someone fight in a dress. In other words, me?

I waited for them to strike and they did. They took out their weapons. Most of it were swords, daggers and what seem to be claws that is attached to their glove. It look like it was very very sharp. Noted, I don't like someone pointing pointy things at me. (Except for Deathstroke).

Then, one of them lunged towards me. It used it's razor sharp claws to "scratch" me. Luckily I dodge it, but it ruined the dress father gave me. Great, they just ruin the one dress I was starting to like. God! Give me a break!

Three more attack me, some of them manage to graze me at my shoulder. They were too many for me to handle. I was starting to get flabbergasted. I always felt that whenever I knew I was gonna get beaten.

So, I reach for some smoke pellets that I had hid in a few secret pockets, of my dress (That's why she liked the dress.). I threw it and quickly made my escape.

I ran back to the hallway where I first had been and ran straight ahead. I quickly remembered where the back exit was. I ran straight and passed a few other ways. I was hot on my heels since "they" were trailing behind me. Don't they ever learn to quit? I turned left and then turn right and open the tall doors. I ran in and scan my area. There should be another door which held another three hallways. I know what you're thinking. This God damned hall is kind of a big f#%&_-_ maze.

Before I could run to the third one, something wrapped around my ankles and I fell. I look towards the direction where it was threw. The assassins from earlier were there. Weapons out and running towards me.

They threw throwing knives at me, and as if it was in a movie, I quickly undid the line and manage to dodge them. Some of those throwing knives hit a vase and a few windows. Boy, I'm not going to pay for those damages.

And as I was distracted, they managed to throw shurikens at me. It hit my leg and I fell face first on the glass scattered floor. I crawl myself from there and some of the glass shards cut into my palm. Now that's gonna sting.

I was cornered...again.

And this time with no where to go, no more weapons, no more escape, no more anything. Well at least today was quite fun. I made a friend. Father and I are starting to be more closer with each other. Everything is now just perfect.

The assassin that stood before me, raised his sword. I looked at him, or was it her? I don't know. It didn't matter. But possibly, it is a man. By the look of how broad his shoulders are it could possibly be a man.

I felt something trailing my cheek. I ran my hand at the drop. It was red and familiar.

Right. It is familiar, or should I say too familiar. Of course it's blood. The source was coming from my head. Great, when did that happened.

The owl figure said, "Any last words, Renegade?"

My eyes widen. How did he know? Oh right. I was battling with them earlier. Of course they would've connected the dots. Now this is risky. That means he also know who father is.

Damn it. Why am I careless. No wonder I'm always punished, now that I realised that.

"Who are you?" I asked. Damn my voice sure was hoarse.

His movements seem to stop suddenly. He was probably deciding whether to tell me or not. I told myself to take this opportunity to run, take him down. Or just do something than sitting there and wait for death to greet me or getting yelled at father.

"We are the Talons. And the Court of Owls had sentence for you to die."

He said in a monotone voice. I was confused. What did I do that caused this, Court, to suddenly wanted my head. What did I do? I can't recall remembering anything to do with the Court of... Owls?

I came back to reality when suddenly I heard something being pulled out of it's sheath.

Three more came closer with their own swords. Great, their blocking anything that would mean escape to me. Great, just great. Might as well just block the whole building. Oh hey sarcasm, I haven't seen you in a while.

Ha ha. Note this, I haven't had any sarcasm since the incident.

Anyway back to reality. My eyes widen in... fear? I haven't felt this scared in a long time since my-

I shut the thought out.

How come this one creature managed to make me, Renegade, scarred? Unbelievable. It's either he's really scary, or I'm starting to become a coward.

I shut my eyes, but suddenly I heard a voice. I opened my eyes back and watch as father rammed into the Talon, as he stated. The speed and force of father running into him had caused a dent when he threw the Talon at the wall. The other Talons took out their weapons and prepared themselves.

Father help me up. "Foolish girl, why didn't you call out for me." He said. He was a little mad that's for sure. But there was a hint of worry in it if you listen carefully.

We got into our defense position. Father gave me a semi long dagger and I position myself. He himself took out another semi long dagger. Guess he did brought some of his toys. We stood back to back. The other Talons were circling us like vultures. Well more like owls. Hah, sarcasm is here again, folks. Wow, how long has it been since I enjoyed sarcasm? Oh yeah, three years ago.

I wiped the smirk of my face and got serious. There are time we all must be serious and push away silly thoughts. I had told myself that since I was nine. I became mature at a very young age. And note this too, my growth is a little quick, so I guess you understand what that means.

Without a warning, we charged at the so called "Talons". I landed punches and kicks and stabs on each and one of them. I even took out four of them. They were quite the challenge, they're even harder than Ra's Al Ghul's assassins. I dodge a kick that was supposed to land on my chest, then, with a swift move I slit the Talon's throat.

When I came to a stop, I looked around. Around me, were all of the thirteen Talons that was attacking me earlier, whether dead, or unconscious. I looked at father, he was just stabbing one of the Talon at the heart when he pulled out the dagger. Black blood surrounded it. I nearly felt the need to throw up. Keyword, nearly. "This one wasn't alive." He said grimly.

I put a hand on my hip and look at him in the eye. Curiosity was obvious on my face. "If it wasn't alive how come it attacked us?" Yes, I did say it. Because they look a lot like monsters. Don't judge me, they really do. All of their movement were inhumane. An average person could have died when they strike.

"They, are called Talons." He paused for a while. He look like as if he was thinking for a while. He looked me in the eye. Guilty was written all over his features. Only I don't know why.

"They were sent to kill you."

I narrowed my eyes. I wanted to say, Yeah I know, it's pretty obvious. But I know when to keep quiet.

"But why? What did I do wrong? I don't even know who the hell their working for." I question. He turned around. Perhaps he just couldn't look me in the eye.

"Didn't they say anything?" His head was turned a little. I can only see half of his face.

"They did mention a Court. The Court of O-Owls." I said. "But who are they? Why do they want to kill me? What did I do wrong?" I dare to ask. Actually it's quite easy, I'm an assassin, and I kill people. Of course a lot of people wanted revenge. But, I never thought they would send their OWN assassin..

I walk closer to father. I wanted to grab his arm so badly and turn him around so he would look at me. But I dare not to do so. It's better to let him have time to tell me.

He sighed and turn around again but he didn't looked at me. "They don't want to kill you. They just want you..." he grab both of my arms but I flinched back and take a few steps back. I got away from his usually firm grip.

"Why?" I steel myself.

He sighed again and took a deep breath. "It was a deal. They were running low on their assassins and requested me to- I had to d-"

"How much do I worth to you. After all this time, I thought we were bonding. Getting closer as how she wanted us to be. But you trade me? For what? Your richest? And I thought," I turned around and closed my eyes. After all this time, I respected him. Obeyed him. I tried so hard to be the perfect daughter he wanted. I can't believe he trained me just to be another low life assassin.

"You cared for me..." the words were more likely a whisper but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Rachel, listen I- UGHH!" I turned around almost immediately. My eyes widen in horror at the sight. A katana was pierced through his stomach. Blood soaked his tuxedo. He fell on one knee.

"FATHER!"

And by instinct, I threw the dagger I had left and throw it at the remaining Talon. He fell to the ground with a grunt. I snatched a katana from one of the dead Talon. Then I run to my father's side and help him. His breathing was heavy and blood began to stain the marble floor.

I pull out the sword and he let out a groan. "I think I really am getting old."

I could have laughed but not at this moment. I wrapped his left arm around my neck while my right arm was placed on his right shoulder. I supported his upper body so that he could walk. We quicken up the pace and made a dash. I still had the sword strapped at my back.

I memorized the exit and headed towards the direction. The last door on my left would be my one step away from this crazy night. I open the door and saw the other door at the edge of the room. I quickly walk to it. I just need more strength to bring father to the exit.

Although I was mad at him earlier, I just pushed the thought away. He would explain when we get back home. Back to the base(she doesn't consider the estate as home since she never actually live in it. Spending most of her time at their base and training).

But as I was getting close, another chandelier fell and block my path. "God damn it!" I cursed under my breath. Why does those things kept falling?

I turned around and saw a Talon standing there while one of his arm was at his shoulder. Guess the dagger hit him there. Weakness detected. I place father at a corner of a wall, with a table as a shield. He already receive enough cuts, another more would cause his healing factor to slow down and he could go into coma.

Or maybe worse.

I took out the katana, and hold it firm. My hands were were trembling since it had been a very long night and I was tired.

I prepared myself for a hit. The Talon sprinted at me with his claws retracted. It was aiming to my face. I ducked and landed a strong but quick kick. He back away a few steps but quickly recovered and punched me, in knock me backwards but the Talon held me by my neck and I started to suffocate. My vision started to go blurry and before I knew it, he kneed me in the gut. Causing me to tell in pain.

I fell to my knees while my hand wrapped around where he kneed me. Ugh! That hurt more than I could describe. My head was already spinning.

I look at where the Talon stood but he was no where in sight. Oh no. I look towards the direction where father sat and he was there. "Ugh!" He let out. No. He needs medical attention now. That was one strike. But it was enough to slow his healing factor. Oh sh*t.

I stood up and punch him in the face. I look at father and his eyes were half close.A wave of worry hit me. If he was fading out his healing factor really us slowing down. I dropped the katana and check his stab that he receive was no where close to healing either. In fact it looks like it was getting worse.

I strip the piece of table cloth and wrapped it at his wound to apply pressure.

* * *

Rachel had something wrapped around my wound. She tied it tightly and i let out a growl. It's rare for me to even go through this. Although I was a part of the Army, but that was years ago. And although I am mercenary, I usually don't have to worry much since it would heal. But maybe there was a reason why the hell it slowed.

I heard a deep growl that didn't came to me. My visions were blurry but I could still hear clearly. I grab a hand that felt sticky and smelled so familiar. Jasmine. It smelled like Jasmine. (He isn't referring to the hand.) I look at the young woman in front of me. My eyes widen a bit and only a bit, since they felt like it was so hard to keep them open.

Adeline...

Is it her? "Stay strong" I heard her say. "Don't close your eyes." She said again. Oh my beautiful Adeline. I haven't seen her face in a while. How I missed her. She didn't live long enough to see what our daughter has become...

No

She would hate me. I have turn the innocent child into a weapon. Making a deal to trade her to secret society. Forcing her into my ways. Making her cry every day after a beating that she didn't deserve. What she deserve was a proper life. Just because I am what I am today doesn't mean she has to be the same. But that is too late now isn't it?

There was a sudden sound. It felt like it was heard from under water. "Father." Once it called. I look at Adeline and see her smile a sad smile.

"Father." Twice, it called again. "Take care of her." She said and vanished.

"FATHER!" it was clear and loud. It was Rachel. I wanted to question her where we are but I realized we were still in the same position. But before I could do anything else, I felt my eyes close on it's own.

* * *

That bastard is going to pay for what he has done. I stood up. The skirts of the dress seem to obey my every movement. I grab my katana and lunged for him

* * *

Third person view

Rachel lunged at the assassin in a deadly move. The katana was held firmly in her vice grip. Her katana lashes out at the Talon. The force of it was very strong, that it caused the Talon's katana to shatter to pieces. The Talon's eyes widen in fear. How can it even be possible? He thought.

The Talon back away as far as he can. He was shivering in fear. A moment ago, he was the one causing the girl to shiver in fear, but now it's the other way around. But then he noticed something.

Rachel was pale. Very pale. The colour of her skin is no where normal as a human's one would. But that wasn't what caused the Talon to be afraid. Around her hands, where they showed her now pale skin, were black veins. It showed on every inch of skin that is revealed.

Her face was emotionless. Her every step seem to be so deadly as she walk closer. Her white hair glimmers and trail along as she walk closer and closer to the unlucky Talon. Her silver blue eyes, were shining in a predatory way. It starred at him like as if he was a meat and she was a lion that is ready to pounce and eat him whole.

"That was a big mistake." She said. Her tone was no where friendly. It was dark and it scarred him. The Talon who was suppose to be a full Talon later after he went back to the court was afraid. Very afraid. No one can picture how he felt.

And as if the gods couldn't hear him, the girl became paler, the black vein were even more visible and her eyes turn black. The darkest black it could ever manage to become. She didn't look human. No, not at all. She look like someone who is possess by a demon.

Then, she raised her katana and lash it at him. There was a

THUMP

A round object fell to the ground rolling of from the body. Blood splattered everywhere. But this blood wasn't black, it was red. The only sign that says the Talon was a human. Rachel dropped the sword and it hit the ground with a loud

CLANK

Tears streamed down her cheek as her hand ran to her temple. The tears didn't stop nor did the pounding in her head. Her skin went back to normal and her eyes were back to the silvery blue. She scream in agony and pain. And she cried and cried. The pain didn't stop even until she fainted.

* * *

I frantically search the hall for any signs that she is alive. I ran into a room that was the third to my left. And what I saw can never be erased. I wanted to throw up so badly. On the floor were black gooey thing and a few armory. The Talons were all in the same result. Well, for some of them. If the Talon was human, it would only bleed red blood. But if it wasn't, with the time limit the un-alive Talons would turn into black icky goo.

Ignoring my sick stomach, I ran into another room that has it's door open. Now this is even more disgusting. The Talon's body was missing a head and the whole body was covered in blood. I look around and saw the head. But the face was so disgusting. The head of the dead Talon was maskless. It showed his futures completely. The Talon was male, with no doubt and has blonde hair. But his mouth hung open like he was screaming.

Utterly disgusted, I look around for Rachel and her father. I saw Rachel lying a few feet away from the Talon. She was crying while murmuring a few words. But I don't think she's even conscious. Bruce arrived at the room and he went to my side. I could tell that he was in horror. He knelt down and said, "Dick she's in shock. And she's bleeding. We need to get her to a hospital."

I nodded. I was about to carry her when she shivered and her murmurs were loud enough for us to hear.

"F-Father... m-make it stop... It hurts." She kept saying "make it stop" and "It hurts." I walk out from the hall with her in my arms, while Bruce helped Me Wilson. He was in a more critical state. His tux was stained with blood and he was unconscious. From the looks of it, the Talons sure did land quite a lot at him.

But I still can't believe it. If Mr Wilson was far of at the edge of the room, then how the hell did the Talon died? Did she- No that's impossible. But there is a slight chance that she was the one. I mean, she was close to the Talon. Even the katana was there. But I can't believe someone like her has the ability to do so.

I lay her on the bed of the ambulance and it drove of.


	10. Chapter 10 An investigation

Chapter 10

An investigation

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a long time. Really I'm sorry. Its just that I was on a vacation and I was sick, my computer broke all of those shits. Anyway here's the update. And BTW guys, I may not be updating this week cause I've got a test and I gotta have a straight A's. School sucks and I hope you enjoy this chapter. RnR!**

I open my eyes when I felt sudden movements. I sit up from position but I heard someone said, "Miss please lie down. You shouldn't be doing any sudden movements.

I struggle with the man. "No! You don't understand, my father... he's injured... Where is he?!" I look at him. That's when I noticed that the room was small and the two guys who are with me are wearing white uniform. That's when I noticed that they're actually medics.

Your father is fine miss. He is getting treatment as soon as possible." I finally relaxed. At least that is good news. He urged me to lay down and I obeyed him. But then I felt that my eye lids were growing heavy, so I closed them

Time skip

I opened my eyes again and found out I was lying on a bed. There was an annoying beep that woke me up. I glanced at the direction. It was a heart rate monitor. I sit up and took of the wires connected to the heart rate monitor. But as I was getting rid of it, I noticed that a tube was connected to my left hand. At first I wanted to take it of but I think it won't be necessary. I sit at the edge of the bed.

My head was spinning, so bad. My throat also felt dry. I see two doors. One was on my left an another was facing me. I was wearing some sort of hospital gown and somehow it feels weird. Bandages were around my palms. I guess my healing factor also slowed down yesterday. Wait, was it even yesterday?

I got up but nearly fell. I grip the bedside and the chair that was placed close to my bed. My legs were shaking. I was unable to stand. But I force myself up. I wanted to see my father. Know that he is alright and fine.

But then the door to my room open.

Miss Rachel" came a frantic and familiar voice.

"Wintergreen?" I look at him. Yes it is him. But why with the formal- Oh, Bruce Wayne and Richard was there.

Wintergreen help me up and placed me back on the bed. Bruce Wayne stood far from my bed but Richard was just beside me. I look at Bruce Wayne with a blank look. He started to shift uncomfortably since I was starring at him with no reason.

"Um... Rachel?" Richard call out. My gaze didn't left Bruce. It was like a staring competition, except no one would be winning. After a long silence, I spoke, "Why are you here?"

He opened his mouth to answer but I cut him of before he could even utter a word. "How dare you show your face here after what you've done." My tone was cold and full of venom.

"Hey, don't blame it on Bruce. He didn't do anyth-"

"Oh really?" I finally fixed my gaze to Richard who now looks so short right now.

"He endanger every single life that is close to him. Even you. He already knew it, but he stupidly wants to throw a gala and endanger the people he invited." I looked back at him. If looks could kill Wayne could be paralyzed or anything.

"You do realize you have a lot of people that is out for your head. Lex Luthor especially is. If you are wise enough, you should have thought about it. Now, my father is probably near the brink of death. And it's all because of YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYWHERE CLOSE TO ME OR MY FATHER! WITH YOU, OUR LIVES ARE IN DANGER. AND IF YOU KNEW THAT YOU WOULD PROBABLY HIRE A BODYGUARD TO LOOK AFTER YOUR WARD." I spat those last words to his face

He's probably feeling guilty cause he kept his face down.

Wintergreen then politely ask him to leave the room. But I requested for Richard to stay with me, I don't know why I did it but I just felt like it. We sat there in silence. I had my arms cross while I sit on the bed and look out the window to my right. If I ever need to escape the windows are always a good choice.

"I'm sorry Rache." (The way you read it is exactly how you call Ra's Al Ghul) he said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Richard. It's all that bastard's fault." I was still looking away from him. More silence came. Non of us spoke or looked at each other.

How could all of this happend? If it weren't for me, father won't be ending up in here, at this god damn hospital. And that Wayne was stupid enough to throw such a party. Why can't he just realize that people around him is in danger as long as that imbecile is alive?

"What happened the other night?" He broke the silence

"Nothing happened." I spoke through gritted teeth. To say I was mad, I was beyond mad. Who are these Talons that attacked me and my father? What did the Court of Owls want with me? And I don't understand how father could sell me of to some secret organization. It was frustrating to even think about.

"Rache, tell me what happened. When we found you, you were pale, and bleeding. What did they do to you? Even Mr Wilson looked terrible. With those stab wounds and-" he cut himself of when he realizes that I was gripping the blankets.

"Which room is he in?" I asked. Not caring how cold I sounded. He didn't look up. Which worries me. What happened to him? Is he okay?

"He..."

"What is it Richard?"

"The truth is... Your dad's still not awake. He's still in the ICU. He lost a lot of blood and his injuries could possibly be fatal." He said. He look at me in the eyes. His eyes showed something beneath those baby blues

"We're not sure if he could even live." Wait. How could this happened? Shouldn't his healing factor already kick in? I thought he's already starting to heal, but he's...

"Leave." I said. He turn around and headed for the door. The door open silently and he went out. But before he went out, he said "If you happen to need any help, we're outside. There are also a few JL members outside guarding you. They said whoever attacked you could possibly strike again."

Great, just great. Not only I'm left alone, but heroes are also here. The last thing I need was just crawl somewhere and die.

Time skip

As I recalled, it has been three days I was hospitalized. The doctors claimed that I was healthy enough to go back home. Some even said I was lucky enough to even live.

But before I went home, I went to the ICU. I couldn't enter the room since I wasn't allowed to be in there. I just watched from outside the room through a window. There was an oxygen mask that covered his nose and mouth. Many devices were around him. I hardly even remember what was there since there were a lot.

He just lay there, not moving a single muscle. Only the slow rise of his chest that made it clear that he was indeed breathing. A firm but gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. I flinch a little at the touch since I wasn't used to anyone else touching me. Although father rarely even made any physical contact than punching or kicking while training.

Wintergreen ushered me to the limo. There were a few paparazzi that surrounded us. And I can't believe I'm even saying this, but thank god some of the heroes were there. If not, I'd probably had killed them which could've reveal my secret.

I went in the limousine and Wintergreen started to drive. I hardly paid any attention to which route he was using to get back home. I was too deep in my thoughts about the Court of Owls. I knew father's associates were never always the good types, but this Court even dare to attack him. And they even succeeded.

I know I blame Bruce Wayne about everything, but the truth is, I was beyond angry that I didn't even think about anything before the words escaped from my mouth. I just needed something to blame on. But, what i said was true. People would use anything to get to his money. Including the peoples around him.

Someone could take innocence from a school or a bus as hostages just to get to his moneys. Heck, they could use anyone just to get Wayne to pay.

"Rachel?" I focus back to reality.

"Yes, Wintergreen?"

"Are you alright? I know what happened to you is hard to forget. But you faced them countless time. You need to get use to it. I'm sure Slade's healing factor would kick in sooner or later. We just need to be patient." He said.

I just hummed in agreement. The vehicle was once again surrounded with silence. That's when something hit me. Once again, there was a throbbing pain. I felt myself shiver. All voices were blocked out. I couldn't hear a single thing.

My ears were ringing with an unknown sound. I screamed in pain. Then, at the corner of my eye, outside of the car, a man, wearing a white owl mask. He wore a black cape and he seems to be starring at me. Then, I screamed even louder.

Time skip

Once again, I woke up in a big room. My eyes met with an all too familiar grey canopy. I groaned. I thought Wintergreen brought me back to the base but he really just needed to bring me to this god damned estate.

But then, last night's event crashed down to me. That man. I know him. But why can't I remember him? My memories were quite fuzzy at what happened those years ago. It's like my memory was blocked or something.

"Good you're awake." She nearly jumped on her bed when she heard that voice

I look to my right and am a little bit surprised to see Richard Grayson standing only a few inches away from my queen sizes bed. He had this worry look etched on his face that made me wondered why.

Before I could speak he gave me a glass of water and told me to drink it. That was when I really realized I was thirsty. I finished the water and place it by my bed post.

"Wow, you really are tough. Three life threatening events happened to you, and hear you are breathing and awake." He shook his head in disbelief. "I'd say I'm impressed."

I wanted to roll my eyes and say: I've been through worst. And really I've been. There's once where I receive seventy-eight leashes cause I failed killing this drug dealer called Monray. And of course master was beyond furious. But a week after that, I went to hunt him down and managed to killed him. My father/master was very satisfied with my achievement. But aside from leashes, there was also a time where I was shot thirty-three times and still survived. But I was in a coma for nearly a month.

I wasn't paying attention to what Richard or his guardian was saying because I was too deep in my thoughts. I was planning to investigate tonight, about this Court. I would probably need to sneak out to go to the base tonight. And I would really need to be prepared. This Court is out there to take me. He said that they wouldn't kill me, means, I won't be dead. But also means gonna go through a lot of pain and sh*t. Well healing factor, please don't fail me tonight.

Time skip

It was past midnight and I was getting ready. I had a duffel bag which I was packing stuff. I had a couple combats boots and gloves on. Just a pair of trousers with a white highlight, and a black top. Before I sneak out the balcony, I make sure to grab my motor's keys and black helmet. Then, I slipped in the garage. And yes, like a few wealthy people we have a few very expansive cars and bikes. And picked out one of my sleek black bike and brought it outside of the garage. Taking it a few feet away so that I won't wake up anyone who's in the estate.

After a good few feet, I slung my feet across the seat and sat on it. I wore my black helmet and make sure that my duffel bag was secure on my back. I inserted the key and turned it on. The motor roared to life and I drove of.

The night wasn't quiet as any other city. Well must I remind that this is Gotham? This corrupted city never sleeps. But the bad news is a lot people would be out at this moment. And the badder news is that none of them are the "good" types.

As my motor sped through the city, I went pass a few cars along the way. The wind was cool as it kissed my bare arms. It's been a long time since I ride one of these, and to think about it, I'm just thirteen (sort of). It's even a miracle I haven't crash yet.

After I reach a more quiet section of the city, I turn into an alley, and began slowing my motor down. Then, I passed a sign that says "no trespassers". I stopped after I'm five to ten feet away from the sign, and pressed a button that was on the end of my motor's right clutch. The ground began to shook a little and it began to tilt a little which leads down.

I pull the clutch and it move down and the lights turned on automatically. I parked the motor and went out of the underground "garage" through a door that was on my left.

I walk along the base's hall ways. Its light was quite dim. Probably cause not many people were here in three days. Or was it four? I enter an elevator that is at the end of the hallway.

You see our base's elevator leads deeper into the ground. At the floor which I'm currently in is the first floor where our exit and our vehicles are. Although most of it were various sizes and types of motors. The second and third floors are where our training room and equipment room are. And also Deathstroke's office are at the second floor. The fourth floor are our rooms and "kitchen" or other people call it the break room. Yes, I did say other people. There are a few staffs here in Deathstroke's base. Some of them are cooks, and some are the people who are stationed at the Hackers Department or some are just guards. And yes, there are a few people who keeps the files there. Most information are in the Hackers Department.

The elevator chimed and I stepped in it. I pressed the fifth floor, where theHackers Department was. In my black top, and trouser but with my duffel bag sling behind my back.

I tap my feet while waiting to arrive at the fifth floor. As the elevator moved I felt my weight decrees. Well, that is the usual feeling that we get when we're in a elevator right?

The elevator chimed again and I stepped out from the elevator, walking only for a few more seconds before arriving in front of a door and pushing it open. There were a few shocked voices coming when I entered the room.

"RENEGADE?!"They all said. Their shocked faces were priceless. But, nonetheless I am not here just for the fun of it.

* * *

Third person's view.

All of the staffs in the Hackers Department were shocked to see their boss's apprentice since she didn't come to the room much. And she was suppose to be resting since the several attacks that she had been through

Some of the staffs who were relaxing immediately tensed. The ones who had their feet placed on their working table had put their feets down. And some of them even stood up from their seats or fallen off of them. To shocked to see the female assassin.

"Stop gawking and continue your work." She said. Her voice wasn't to loud nor was it to low. But the constant scowl on her face told all the staff to listen to her. Although she's thirteen, who would dare to cross the protege of a very well known mercenary? No, one would dare.

They all continued to type furiously on their computers, continuing their previous work that haven't been finished yet. /

They all snap their attention back to the assassin when she was sitting at an unoccupied desk and began sharpening her sword that she had brought in the room. But then she began to command orders, "Dan," she began. "Do a research about the court of owls." The man called Dan, quickly do what he was told. "Jane, check on every file Deathstroke has that has any connections to the Court." She ordered a blonde woman. Jane, stood up from her computer, and went to the file room. "Ron, find anything that could possibly have slowed down Deathstroke's healing factor." A man with jet black hair and tan skin replied to her with a "Yes Renegade." And focused with his task.

She was about to order one of the staff that she recognise when she caught sight of a red head man, who was sweating and shaking. She smirk to herself. She sharpened her blade one last time before walking towards the red headed man.

She stopped a few good feet, and said "You," she pointed the sword at him. The end of the sword was close to the red head man that just a small movement could already pierce through his throat.

"What's your name." The question sure did caught him of guard. But he swallowed and said, "Alan, Alan Leckerman." She look at him like he was a piece of meat and she was a lion that was ready to pounce. And that scarred Alan

"You're a newbie aren't you." She stated. He wanted to nod, but with a sword at his throat, he was afraid it would pierce through him.

She lowered the sword and the red headed man huffed in relief. "I want you to hack through the police's files and check if there were any reports about the Court of Owls." She commanded.

"Yes, s-sir. I mean ma'am- I mean miss-I mean Renegade. He mentally slapped himself. So much for making and impression.

She just simply chuckled which soon was join with the others laugh. "Rookie, you don't have to call me anything, just Ren, or Rache." She said. But the others were still laughing which soon annoys her. "GET BACK TO WORK!" Her voice thundered in the room, and everyone fell silent.

Alan, could've wet his pants for that thunderous voice. He gulped in fear of the assassin in front of him. Rachel sheathed her sword and grabbed her duffel bag and went out of the room to go change into her full uniform.

Everyone sighed in relief. "By golly, was that really a thirteen year old? Or a very scary woman." Everyone suddenly laughed at Alan's statement.

"I was serious." He added. Then everyone began to look at him. "I mean, before employing here, I did read that our boss is the well known mercenary, but how could he make something so sweet into a... a demon?"

Dan, who was sitting a few tables in front of him, sighed. "You know, you need to keep that question to yourself. Wouldn't want the boss finding out. The last time some one said that, he lost an arm an quickly quit the job.

Alan gulped again. But in his thoughts he still couldn't believe a sweet an innoncent looking girl has been through horrible torments. How can someone do that? He shook his head, and continued his work.

But just in a moment, Jack, a man who sat beside him, said, "But I think Ren, got your back. So you don't have to worry, you probably are going to be her favourite staff." He said.

"Last time, Andy was her favourite, she defended him when boss was trying to kill him. She help him escape, but the poor girl got beaten to a bloody pulp, cause she was disobeying the boss's order." His head suddenly tilted down as if remembering something. And his face has gilt written all over it. "Such a big heart but raised by the wrong person." He shook his head when he said that.

"But hey, less work for us, more work for you."he snickered and the others chuckled with him. Alan,could only frown.

Rachel quickly suit up in her Renegade suit. The Kevlar armor followed the shape of her shape of her body could be seen a little bit. /

She checked her utility belt, all was loaded in shurikens, pick lock tools, smoke capsules, tear gas capsules, explosive grenades, all sorts of bullets and many more.

Then, she put two guns at the holster on both of her sides. A dagger on her side, another one strap on her thigh. One hidden knife in her right boot, another one hidden beneath her uniform, two cutting knife that are in her boot's heels, throwing knife that were strapped on a belt and was put along her chest, more throwing knives "decorated" her arms from her shoulder to elbows.

Now that she was done with her weapons she tied her hair into a neat bun in mere seconds. Then she put on the domino mask and brought the metal mask along with her. Then she grab her katana and put it securely on her back.

Once having a final check she went out of her room, with a quick pace back to the Hackers Department.

When she went in the Hackers Department for the second time everyone was less surprised.

"Dan, what's the result?"

"The Court of Owls is a secret society that is known to the older folks of Gotham. The members of the Court are all well known and wealthy folks. It says here, that they are no more than myths or legends in the city. Their legends even had become a nursery rhyme to put children to sleep at night." He said.

"Let me hear it." She gestured to the nursery rhyme.

"Beware the Court of Owls,

That watches all the time,

Gazing from the shadows,

Behind granite and lime

They watch you at your hearth,

They watch you in your bed,

Speak not a whispered word of them, or they'll send

A Talon

For your head"

He finished the nursery rhyme. A hand rested on her chin. "Hmm"

"Well, we all know, they're not myth," she paused so suddenly. "Jane how about the files?" She asked.

"Not much, and they're incomplete." She informed. "Submit the information into my wrist computer. Ron, Aoran you guys found the information I required- good. Submit a copy into my computer wrist. Later, give them to Wintergreen when he arrives."

After giving the command, she went to a desk were all sorts of electronic devices were there. She went to pick up her wrist computer, and put it on. She instantly open the file that Jane had already submitted inside her wrist computer.

* * *

Rachel/Renegade's POV

Jane was right. There wasn't much information I could use. There were only the basics. Their leader is called the "Grand Master". The Talons are expandable soldiers created and trained by the Court. That was just like me. Expandable...

Each Talon went through a ritual which makes them immortal and indestructible. Now that's new. But there are no specific reason why father wants to trade me to this Court.

Feeling frustrated, I stormed out of the room, grabbing my katana with me and went straight to the garage. I started up my bike, with my mask on and drove of to the place where they last strike there could possibly be some clue there.

A few minutes later

I finally arrive at the hall where Wayne had previously throw his gala. There were police lines everywhere, but no cop was there to investigate. Not even the so called Bat was there. I went in through a window and landed silently on my feet. Gracefully like a feline.

The room where I was in is the one which I had mecilessly slaughtered the Talon. There, at the corner of the room was the Talon's head. The head was a man's face. A face that showed true terror. And a face of a man which only knew how to kill. Which was only doing what he was obeyed to do. Just as I once was.

Something on the floor caught my sight. A single feather. I picked it up, and looked at it. It is different from the cloak of feathers on the Talons uniform. I used my computer wrist to scan it. I waited for a few minutes before the result came out.

The source where the single feather came was Gotham's museum. That's weird. Why would something from there would suddenly be here?

I quickly went out of the room, and went back to my motor. I start it back to life and quickly drove to Gotham's museum.

Time skip (cause I'm lazy to write.)

I hid my motor a few feet away from the museum. I don't know why I did it, but I had a feeling that I must do it. I climb on a building's rooftop, and leaped from there to the museum's roof. I disabled their security system and opened one of it's windows, and quickly jumped into the museum.

To say, I was quite impress at it's high security system, but now I'm more surprise to see all the values that lingered at this place. I activated my computer wrist to see where is the location to the night critters. I walk along the halls, making sure I kept to the shadows, and avoided being seen by either of their security guards.

I entered the night critters section. There were a lot of their displays.

Some of it were the usual, bats, coyote, the lynx and of course, the owls. I went to the owl section, where they had list out various types of it.

I look through each and every cases of owls to find the ones that match the feather that I had in hand. There were a lot of them that look similar but I could tell the difference.

I was about to pass one of the case when something caught my eye.

There, one of the owl, was missing one of it's feather, and the remaining feathers all look the same to the ones that I have. But what I don't understand is, what does this creature had to do with the Court.

Before I could think of a conclusion, I turned around exactly when three Talon landed a few feet against me. Their back were hunched. They looked at me in a predatory way.

My hand were close to my belt. I was ready for them to strike. Then, the Talons took out their weapons. And before I could prepare myself further, they sprinted forward.

I immediately took out twin daggers and put them in front of my face like a cross while the first Talon keep pushing his katana further to me. I push them back to the first Talon which caused it to back away.

Suddenly, the back of my head had this funny feeling that was tingling. I side stepped just in time when a second Talon was about to stab me. But then I ducked again when the third Talon was about to use his claws to attack me.

I jump on a shelf and ran on top of it. As I was close to a nearby window, something pointy pierced through both of my legs. That's when I felt that tug. I look down to my legs where two throwing knives which had lines attached to it pierced through both of my legs. The two Talons were pulling those lines which was causing me to fell from the shelf. I grunted in pain as I made contact to the ground.

They kept pulling and pulling me until I was close to them. After they pulled me a few feet closer, I took my throwing knives and throw it and those two. It didn't bug them much but it distract them long enough for me to get up. I cut the lines that were connected to the knives. I immediately pulled them out.

But before I could rest even for one minute, another leaped in front of me. I rolled to the other side, and kicked it at it's side. The kick was hard enough that he flew across the room. I took a daring glance at both of my legs. They were still bleeding, which is not good. But they're technically healing so that's okay.

I stood up, and draw my katana. I was facing all three of the Talons. I have wounds on me, but they don't have a scratch. I analyze them closely. None of them were human, that's for sure. I can easily tell. All of their skills took years of training. And to those that are immortal, it wasn't that long.

These soldiers are expandable, they are immortal and have trained well. But not all of them are immortal weren't they? Only most of the Court members are immortal. These soldiers were more like people from the dead, weren't they? It said that they haven't completely manage to find a way to make their soldiers immortal. That proves that these Talons do have a weakness, but what?

I focussed back to reality. I lunged to the the three of them with all my might. A Talon which use the sai (you know the one that's like a pitchfork but have three ends and the middle one is longer.) trapped my sword in one of it, while the other was aim to my shoulder. I twisted my blade around, and I bent my back while my knees were on the ground. I kicked the Talon in the gut which cause it to drop the sai and fell down.

The remaining two Talons began to strike me at once. They both kicked me square in the chest which caused three of my ribs to be cracked. And it hurt like hell. Well at least it wasn't broken. Next, the Talon kneed me at the gut and twisted my arm behind my back. I was starting to feel dizzy.

And if I move to much it's gonna cause a dislocated shoulder. Oh well, healing factor don't fail me now. I broke free from the hold which I had guessed, came with a dislocated shoulder. My right hand caressed my left shoulder. I wanted to locate it back to its place but seeing the Talons are standing right in front of me.

I stood in a defense position. I blocked every punch and every kick they landed on me. Then I kicked the Talon hard which cause him to back away a few steps. And then another kick to his head which caused his mask to fall off. That's when I saw the Talon's face. He was sickly pale. He barely have any hair left on his head. He was a-

Dead person.

I felt like I was about to throw up right on the spot. And the way he stood back up, was not a way how human does.

I quickly twist my shoulder back which makes a "pop" and it was back in it's socket. I didn't scream in pain or anything. I held my katana firm and lunged at it.

One swift move, I cut the Talons head of and it fell limp to the ground. One down, two more. I smirked under my mask at my victory but it didn't last long. One of the Talon pierced two sai at my back. Then another pierced through my knee. I grunted and kick the remaining two so they were a few feet from me. My feet s felt wobbly and it was painful.

I couldn't handle the pain anymore, so I grappled my way out through a window and ran on the museum's roof.

As I was about to jump away. The Talon tackled me down which cause me to crash through a window and hit a dinosaurs skeleton. I lay down their limp, in pain. I see the two Talon's holding their swords high. I waited for the blow. Maybe this is the end.

I closed my eyes. I wasn't scarred, no I wasn't. It's just that I felt like a failure since I'm being taken down just like this. But suddenly there was a strange sound and I opened my eyes. The Talons shook and they turned into a black goop. Ew. Well at least I'm not dead. But I probably would soon if I don't stop the bleeding.

But before I black out, I saw shadows of people.

 **Oh my god, what is happening? Other Talon's? Will you guys find out about how she has ties with the Court? I don't know... ? ﾟﾘﾜ**


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

Just a plain old announcement

 **A/N:**

Hey guys, sadly this isn't an update, and I am sorry. And no, this isn't which I would be saying that this fanfic would stop or anything. It's a few things that I have to tell my fellow viewers.

First things first, remember the part where Rachel/Renegade went to the Wayne Gala? I forgot to tell you that Rachel were wearing brown contact lenses. Don't ask why, you'll find out soon enough.

Secondly, about Rachel's mask. I think I should change it. I mean who would keep saying "metal mask" right? So maybe I'm just gonna write it as a "helmet." Because, in my head, the way Rachel conceal her identity is how Jason Todd wears his helmet and mask in Under the Red Hood.

And another thing is, I think you guys should follow my ig to get more updates on my story. It's alysya_aisyah. I'm Malaysian by the way. Age? Lets just say I'm a teenager. And by the way, maybe I'll open a different account so my "civilian life" and "teenage author life" would be separated.

Oh, and I may not be updating in a week or two cause I have a test at school. You know, school has been a pain in the ass this day. Again, I want to ask for forgiveness cause previously, before chapter 10, I haven't update for a month. (Or was it two?)

But, I also want to thank you for reading my fanfiction. You guys are so sweet. And, I want to apologize to Angel Ruth. I think you misunderstood me. I didn't mean my answer to be so rude. Sorry.

But the good news is, chapter 11 has already been started. Sooooooo, I'll finish it when I'm free, but seriously, I have a freaking test and I should be studying instead of writing. Anyway, got to go! Remember to follow my ig so you would get updates about my fanfic and learn a little about my personal life.


	12. Chapter 11 Expectation

Chapter 11

Expectation

 **A/N Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating. And I know I promised it would be publish very soon. It's just that I wasn't free. You see, I'm currently back at my boarding school and can't bring any gadgets there. I had been typing this at the school's library and inserting this document inside my drive. And thank god they have Wi-Fi here. Anyway so sorry if it is crappy. It was written in a rush. Oh and btw, this is the dark knight's POV.**

I ordered the team to investigate at Gotham's museum since there were alerts of intruders. At first I wanted to go and investigate it myself since it was my city, but Black Canary insisted for me to let the team have a first experience in my city.

How surprised I was when I receive an intermission that the team caught Renegade at the museum. I look out from the room where Renegade was in. She was bleeding heavily. By the looks of it, she got into a fight by someone her level. We had remove half of her armoury but her mask was still on. We couldn't open it since the lock was complicated. Even Superman couldn't opened it with his Super Strength since it has kryptonite reinforcing it.(*evil cackle*)

I had called Dr Thompkins to the mountain since we needed a professional to attend to those wounds. Renegade could possibly be attacked by the League of Shadows but I heard she took out half of the league without trouble, so the league is out of the list. But who could possibly be then? Cheshire? Well there could be a possibility since some of the wounds were caused by a sai.

Whoever attacked Renegade could possibly wanted her dead. Maybe Deathstroke's enemies?

Or maybe the attackers. A few days ago, or more specifically weeks ago, there were unknown assassins attacked at the Wayne Gala. 8 guest were killed and two were deeply injured. Although I still question how the two survived. Most of the human-talons have wounds from a sword. Maybe Wilson know how to use it, but could his daughter possibly know how to use it?

My attention was drawn back when Leslie came out if the room. "Well, all bleeding are stopped for now, but she could be unconscious for days maybe weeks." She informed.

I asked for the list of wounds and she gave it to me. Before I could go, she said, "Can I speak to someone?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You can speak to me." I said.

"I know, but I would require a woman to talk to. It's a little complicated. You know." I nodded and informed her that I would tell Black Canary to discuss with her whatever matter that she requires someone else to talk to.

Black Canary's POV

My comm suddenly buzzed out of the blue when I was talking to Superman about what the team discovered. I answered it and Batman's voice was clear to be heard.

He told me that the doctor who came to the cave wanted to talk to me about a specific matter. I agreed and hurriedly zeta beamed to the Mountain.

I was greeted by a group of teenagers whom I knew all to well. "Hey , Black Canary. Training today?" Wally asked.

"No, Wally."

"So where are you heading." I silently gestured for them to follow me. The team all silently followed. We arrive at the med bay. I stoped and they stoped.

My eyes widen what beheld in front of me. Was this really Renegade? She looks even more different. Now that I realized that. But what actually surprised me was how much bandages were on her. I mean, I heard that they found Renegade wounded, but I didn't thought it was like this.

Every inch of her body was bandaged. Well except for her head since her mask covers it. Dr Thompkins came out later and the kids behind me started to close in.

(A little break, let me tell you this. Rachel's armory was taken of but her mask is still on. Try imagine her in a hospital gown with her little helmet on. Yes, it's so funny. I laughed at the thought. *cackles some more*)

The doctor introduced herself and told me to call her Leslie. Then, she looked behind me where the kids were standing and said, "I think we need to discuss this matter in private." I nodded and led her to a room next to the medical room where Renegade was in and closed the door before Wally can get in.

"Black Canary right? I think you should understand that the league shouldn't put her in prison." She said.

I gave her a questioning look. "It's a little complicated for me to say, but she's young, you should understand since you're a woman. Someone like her could change. It's not that I'm fending her, sure she did a lot of crimes, but what if that is the only way for her to survive?" I silently listen and nodded.

"When I was treating her, I saw that she was very thin. I think the last time she ate was probably weeks ago maybe a month. She even said, "Leave me alone, I'll treat it myself." Meaning, she attend to most of the wounds on her own. And, most of the unreachable places were ignored."

"Especially her back. I have seen very many scars when I was treating Batman, but hers? A girl like her shouldn't been through the horrors she's been through. Most scar tissue can't even heal properly."

Leslie shook her head. I understand her pain. But Renegade is a criminal, she must be justify. (*I'm laughing)

But what she said was true, even criminals deserve second chances. I would have to discuss this matter with the league.

I told her that I would discus it with the league and told her she shouldn't worry. But she sighed and said, "But that's not the only thing."

I began listening to what she says. She starts saying that Renegade require a type of drug to survive. Its not that she is a drug addict but, her systems require a type of drug to function. She has a theory that Deathstroke made her into a lab rat. It hurts me to listen. If only we manage to save her sooner. Maybe before any of this ever happend.

But, the last time we fought with her, she looks like as if she willingly fought us. Or maybe it was all just an act.

It could possibly be, since she is also afraid of Deathstroke, she acts as if she willingly follow his command but actually doesn't.

Leslie and I walked out of the room to find the whole team gawking in front of Renegade's room window (I honestly forgot what its called.) "Is she really that bad?" Said a shocked martian. I sighed but nodded.

I ushered team to the training room for some training. All of them seem distracted. Even Robin was a little bit sloppy. I do understand them though. They were quite surprised to find out about it.

Somehow I pity Renegade. I don't know what suddenly struck inside me but this feeling. This protective feeling that I'm having. I somehow have the feeling to protect her. Keep her from all the horror that she had seen living with Deathstroke.

Two days later~

I was back at my home in Star City. Waking up peacefully. It was 6.00a.m. the sun haven't fully rise. I open all the main windows to let some fresh air in. I turned on my television which was at one of my kitchen top. I turned the volume on a little so I can keep up to date with whatever is happening. I took a box of cereal from one of the kitchen cupboard and grab a bottle of milk from the fridge.

I pour a bowl full of cereal and pour the milk. I ate while reading a newspaper that just came in and listen to the tv reporter reciting her script.

I had my comm inside my right ear, just in case anything happens. And just when I had my last spoon of cereal, my comm buzzed. "Black Canary, This is Superman. Renegade is conscious and we need you to interrogate her." The man of steel said.

"Why couldn't the Bat do it? He's usually good at interrogating." I asked. I placed the bowl inside the sink and started to head towards my room. Superman paused a little. "We're having difficulties to get her to talk since she even manage to made Batman flinch. In other essence, she's not afraid of any of us. So-"

"So you think maybe sweet talk can get to her." I cut him.

"Yes." With that, I turned of my comm and started to head to the closes zeta beam.

Shortly after~

I arrive at the mountain and headed straight to the interrogation room. When I arrived at the room, I can clearly see a few team members and league members standing there watching intensely at her.

At the other side of the room, (which was separated by a glass) where Renegade and Batman was in, was intense. Batman was standing and glaring at Renegade. But Renegade held her own stare. It looks like as if both of them were having a competition.

I cleared my throat which caught the attention of the fellow leaguers there. Oliver approached me, "Dinah, you're here." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Well, as you can see. It's a little intense in there. So... maybe you can get her to open up or something."

I see Batman stood up from his place and left outside the interrogation room. I took a deep breath before stepping inside the room. I can do this! She's just a kid. I can't use force. Maybe she's scarred and with Batman intimidating her even more, well, it just won't work out like that. So maybe I should assure her first or something to make her open up.

I steeped in the room and closed the door. I look at her, and smiled. The eye slits of the helmet showed nothing. No emotion, not even a glimpse of it. But I still keep my smile on my face.

I pull the chair and sat down. I stretched out my hand for her to shake, "Hi, I'm Black Canary. Renegade was it." I wait a few more seconds and since she shows no response I pull back.

"How are you feeling? I take it you're feeling better already?" I asked. Still no response. To be honest I'm quite irritated with this matter.

Or maybe she can't talk. "Can you understand what I'm saying? Do you understand English?" Nothing. Still nothing. Now wonder Batman kept glaring, even he was irritated.

"Why won't you speak?" I question her.

"To answer that question of yours is because to many of your friends are watching me, I can guess that they are here to make sure I don't escape." I was taken aback by her formality way of speaking but I was also surprised that she knew the leaguers were out there. The glass is almost impossible to be seen through.

I turn on my comm and told them to leave leaving only Superman and Flash guarding the door. "Now you're free to speak." I said but she did not speak even a single word. We sat there in silence. Her eyes, although I can't see through them, seem to pierce through me. And it feels very uncomfortable.

I broke the silence by saying, "Don't you have any other dream? Besides being an assassin?" I was hoping she would answer it. And gladly she did,

"My dreams were nothing. It's a useless distraction." She said. I frowned at her answer

"But, every one including someone like you must have a dream, right?" I asked. Maybe I should try and let her confess to me.

She sighed, at least she showed a little emotion. "My dream, was to live in peace, with my father, my mother, my brothers and sister. Without any of these matter. But that dream was wiped away 11 years ago." She sighed again.

"What happened to them?"

She paused. Probably thinking whether she should or should not tell me. "They're dead. Including me." Her eyes turned back to those sorrowful ones. How can Deathstroke took someone who went through such horrors and train them? But then she added.

"What I am now is just a soulless thing. The reason, why it's so easy to kill." I was taken aback, again. All of these, always started with death didn't it?

"Who are you?" I asked again a little more forceful.

"Nothing. I'm just a mere shadow who's just trying to get away from the dark. A whisper in the wind. A shadow that lurks at the darkest corner."

She sounded so ghostly and young. This was the first time anyone ever captured Renegade. Well, the team didn't exactly capture her. They actually founded her lying close to piles of dinosaur bones, bleeding half to death and unconscious. She was so still that we thought her dead.

'What's your name?" It took a minute for her to reply.

"I do not poses such quality, at least not anymore." She said with a little hint of ice. Although her whole face is covered with a mask. I can see through the slits of the mask. Her eyes were empty. What had Deathstroke done to this poor tormented child?

She must have suffered a lot while she was with Deathstroke. But what could have we done? She was hard to catch. She doesn't trust anyone much by the looks of it.

"You speak so formally. Why?" I said while hoping to catch her off guard.

"That I do, Dinah. The reason; I am not very certain. Maybe it was the method I learned or it is the only thing I knew."

I froze in my place. She knows my secret ID. My secret ID.

"How do you know that." I asked. (I think it's cause you don't wear a mask?)

"I posses such knowledge of every hero and villains identity. Though I am the only one who knows about it. If not, how come you can still wake up peacefully from your bed and continue your work without a villain bursting inside your home" I was inwardly gaping at this girl's intelligence and how formal her speech was.

"How old are you?" Hoping to get at least a little clue about her.

"Age is nothing but a number that I had seen shared of dishelving that could drive an ordinary man or woman mad." She speaks to wise for her age. But she could also possibly be a fourteen? Fifteen year old?

"If age is just a number, than why hide it?" I asked hoping to get a name or an age at least.

"I admire your investigation tactics. But age is a clue, a clue that I cannot afford to let you discover. Especially when you are about to send me to prison." She said almost amused.

"Why were you at the museum? Who were you fighting with?" Came in the famous Batman.

The girl turn back into stone. She didn't move even a single and she just stared blankly at him. Great, after all the progress he just had to ruin it. When she had finally started talking.

Batman POV

Black Canary had been eyeing me since I came in. Guess she was making some progress.

"Answer me." I growled at her. "If you don't answer me. I am going to take of your mask."

"For what? My identity? And I thought you already found out after all the days I've been in here." She said.

Black Canary had been keeping quiet the moment I came in except for the soft glare.

"Robin can hack it open." I threatened. But the most frustrating thing is. She doesn't look worried even one bit. That is a little bit weird.

I call Robin in, and he began hacking with his computer wrist. He cursed and said, "There's a firewall that preventing me getting into the system." But then he smile to himself.

"But nothing I couldn't handle." I inwardly smirked at his antics.

Renegade POV.

Great now they're going to discover my identity. Now what? The cuffs can easily be taken of. Those chains on my legs could probably move a few inches. I calculated my way out. 1 minute and 25 seconds. That's all I need to get out from here. Need and must.

While golden boy was furiously hacking into my mask, (her mask has a computer chip installed at the lock mechanism. It requires a few special way to unlock) I kicked him at the side which made him hit Black Canary.

I immediately started to get the cuffs of my hands. Batman started to attack me but I gave him a quick and strong kick to the ribs and the familiar sound was sung to my ears as he grunted in pain. I got the chains from my left leg off.

I made a dash out of the room and was greeted by two heroes- Superman and the Flash. The man of steel and the fastest man alive. Great, just great. They called for backup and I was gone from that place. Well actually it was more like I gotten lost.

I hid in a room which I am guessing is a store room, and sat down. First thing's first, I must find my weapons if I am even wishing to get out. Two, I would need a lot, and I mean a lot of weapon to go against them. Sure I could defeat them. But there is one small problem.

My last fight with the Talons, I had used almost all of my bullets and throwing knives. I'm thinking 65 bullets and possibly 38 throwing knives. Great, by the looks of it, I would need to have a hand to hand combat instead of a distance combat which I dislike when it comes to heroes.

Right now, all I need is a computer. I look around the room. Bingo. There is one box that is labeled unusable devices. Looks like, luck is on my side.

Robs POV

I woke up and found myself side by side with Black Canary. I held the back of my head. Ouch! It was bleeding. She sure got to me a lot. I could hear Batman yelling orders for everyone to find her. Looks like she got past Batman too. But then, all the lights turned off. It was so dark. I turned on my night vision mask and started to stood up.

My guess, she could probably be in the control room. I started heading towards there. The red substance had slowed down that I wouldn't be falling at each step I take. Whoever Renegade is, she doesn't want to be discovered.

Renegade POV

I finally managed to make a computer out of the pieces that's left. It was enough for now. At least I managed to shut their power down and turn their other communication line and back up power down. Now I would only need to be cautious with the heroes outside. The only ones that would possibly be threatening in this condition is probably Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and maybe Batman. Since the four of them had the equipment or power to see in the dark. Or maybe the bat doesn't need any equipment since he is a bat and bats can see in the dark. (Oh Ren you're so funny.)

I open the door quietly and walk out the room. I waited a few seconds to make sure they were no one near me, and let my eyes adjust. You see, I don't need a night vision mask or a flashlight. All i need to do is just to wait a few minutes so my eyes can adjust itself in the dark and I could see everything as bright as day.

I started to walk around a corner to another room. If I recalled correctly, from the "computer" this room is the weaponry room. Which is also where they happen to store my weapons. I opened the door, and walked in.

It was dark as I predicted, I can't turn on my flashlight or it would attract the heroes. What am I talking about? I can see perfectly fine in the dark.

I started to "re-suit". I buckle up my belt and strap my katana behind my back. I put on my gloves and boots and fill them back with my daggers and throwing knives. Just as I was about to walk out, I heard someone outside talking.

"Who do you think Renegade is to Deathstroke?" A male I'm sure.

"I have no idea, by the looks of it, Deathstroke probably didn't even feed that kid. She's a little skinny." Another is female. And I'm not skinny, I'm just a little thin.

Okay maybe not thin, thin. But I did skipped a few meals. And what they said is wrong. My master completely takes care of me. I just didn't eat a few days ago because I was worried okay?

"You sure the league should send her to Arkham or Belle Reeve?" The female asks.

"Of course. She's a murderer. An assassin. She killed hundreds maybe thousands." He sounded a little angry.

"Any sign of her?" Another voice came, this time deeper. And by my guess, it could be Superman.

I stoped paying attention to their conversation when I looked around the room and saw a vent. I reached up to open the vent. I hissed in pain as the wounds started to reopen.

"What's that?" Great! I guess he heard me.

"It came from this room." I could hear the door knob being turned but gladly, I locked it. So they couldn't open it.

"It's locked" Duh, I just locked it.

"Well Supes, you open it." The male voice said.

But before he was opening the door, he called for someone. Great, more trouble.

I quickly made my way inside the vent. I can hear them saying. "She's in the vents." And some "find her".

I turn right and then went down and turn left and another right and just went straight ahead. I saw another vent and kicked it open. I don't care if the heroes hear anymore, I just want to get out from this nightmare.

I stopped there and held my shoulder where the Talon has it's Sai pierced through me. It was bleeding. I bet that even my back is bleeding. Let's just say 9 out of 10 is the numbers of wounds that has reopen.

I started breathing calmly. Getting air inside my lungs. I look around, and saw a lot of technologies in here. And that one person that I hate. You guessed it, Robin.

I stood up straight. The golden boy was sitting on one of the table. He had a big smile on that cheerful face. "Hey." He waved at me from the distance.

I clearly don't understand. Why is he always so cheerful? Even at times when his enemy is a few feet away from him, he is still smiling and laughing. It's almost a little bit weird.

"Hello, earth to Renny." He said. His hands waving in front of me. I grabbed it and turned it behind him. He grunted and stopped moving. But then he kicked me but I still held him. I just realize one thing though. This partner of the dark knight is awfully small. My whole body can almost cover his body.

(Yeah, that's how big she is, although she's a few months younger than him. That's why the league isn't sure of her age.)

I took out a gun from my holster and aim it at his head. I spoke not a single word but the chatter box beneath me kept talking. "Hey, hey. Don't go so fast to kill me. I have a long life ahead of me." He kept chattering and I was annoyed by his talking of nonsense.

I pushed the gun harder to his head. He immediately stopped talking. "Give me one specific reason to not shoot you." I said. He paused for a while.

"Umm... Cause you're gonna go to prison?" So, he's a chatterbox but he can't give me a good reason.

"Are you certain? Because prison doesn't make me afraid even for one bit." I pushed it a little harder to his head.

"Or maybe because I'm undeniably cute." I can probably see him smirking. "You like to play with risk golden boy." I said to him. And really he does. Since the first night.

"What can I say, I really do." He bang his head to my mask. I tumbled back a little. I quickly recovered just to receive a kick from the back.

I throw explosion disk at him but he easily dodge them. He throw one of his Batarang to me but I caught it in between my fingers. Then I blocked the kick that he aimed to my chest.

The movement made me gritted my teeth. I'm certain the wounds on my back is reopening. Especially when he kicked me at my back. I see him at my opposite. He had a big smirk. He may have not seen my face, but I think he can possibly guessed it.

We charged. Exchange kicks and punches. Until I had him pinned to the wall. I took out my dagger and was about to end him where he stood. But a sharp thing was at my neck.

"Aagh!" I screamed. My hand ran to the spot. It was a dart.

I look towards the source, Batman was at what I suppose was the entrance. I shook my head in dizziness. I roared and charged at him. My katana in hand. He shot two more of those darts, which I believe was the last. But I still stand. I try to fight against it.

One thing my master ever thought me was never surrender. I throw throwing knives towards his direction but he still managed to dodge it. It was either because I didn't aim right, or maybe he really did just dodge them.

I charged towards him again but soon bumped into the man of steel whom held me firm.

"Don't try to fight it, Renegade." Batman said. But me being the one who is stubborn still right it. I battled with the dizziness and sleepiness. But suddenly I heard a CLANK!

I felt cool air on my face. And I clearly can feel the air getting rid of the sweat on my forehead. I hear some gasps but my vision was blurry.

"Wow, I am clearly not feeling the aster." Said Robin. I look up, and focused.

 _"Aren't you going to feel the aster?" The boy asked._

 _"Aster? What does that mean?" I asked._

 _He gasped in a fake shock, "You don't know?" He put the back of his hand on his forehead and rolled his eyes back. He pretended to be fainting. But He then smirked and stood straight. He cleared his throat and said, "I created this theory that if like is the opposite of dislike, is aster the opposite of disaster? You see, instead of things going wrong they go right." He chuckled lightly but soon cackled. I swore I recognized it but I just couldn't place my finger on it._

 _I rolled my eyes and said, "That is absurd Richard."_

 _Richard..._

 _Robin..._

 _Boy Wonder..._

"R-Richard Grayson?" I asked. And I finally realized that I didn't feel the weight of my mask.

More gasps.

Including from me. "My mask!" I widen my eyes in alarmed. "Hacked it. Rachel." Robin said.

I believe my white hair gave me away then. But then, darkness succumbed me deeper inside it.

Few hours later...

I awoken on a bed. No chains on my hands nor was ther- Oh. They chained my ankle. Well, at least this time it is better.

I look around, the whole place was white and in front of it were bars. So, I'm finally in a cell. The protege of the most greatest mercenary was in prison. Great just great.

The door opened and revealed a black haired woman, a blonde, and some winged creature. I recognize them when my vision cleared.

It was Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Hawkgirl. I wonder why they're here. They all stood close to the bed. They gave me a warm smile.

"Hello there. How are you feeling?" Black Canary asked. I mostly just starred at her. She frowned when I gave her no response.

"Last time you spoke to me, you opened up. Are you not talking because others are here?" I can practically hear her hope in her voice. I first decided to play "the none responsive statue". But since I'm here with three women I guess maybe I'll at least talk to them.

"No. Certainly not. It's just I feel no need of giving my response. Why care when you're just sending me with a couple of villains sooner or later?" I spoke smoothly but ice were hinted in each of the words. I never preferred talking much. I may have spoke a couple times with my master, but all were related to our training progress. Well... some of it...

"What we're trying to do, is just to help you Rachel-"

"Don't call me that! None of you have the rights!" I hissed. "It's only Renegade." I stated.

The three of them were taken aback by my outburst but they recover quickly.

What they said next were nothing but just useless speeches to me. I was too deep in thought to bother what they were saying. What I was thinking, was just how on earth am I going to escape out of this god forsaken place that are full of heroes?

"Rac-Renegade?" The voice snapped me back to reality. "There's only two choices for you, it's either you join the Young Justice team or we send you to Belle Reve." The blonde woman said.

I would honestly be glad to go to prison but that would make the whole world know who I am. Rachel Wilson was never thought to be the type to be an "assassin" she was a softie, a weakling and a mistake in the world. A disgrace. But Renegade. She's what to be called as the one who is feared. Even to villains. Opponents knew not to underestimate me. And if the world knew, not only would it risk me and father's safety, but we could no longer go out in public as civilians.

I wanted to say join the stupid team, but I let silence answered it for me.

The next day came, and I could feel lesser pain since my healing factor had kicked in. I was not chained, but the whole room made it clear that this was prison. Well, I realized that since I was in this room. And somehow, they decided not to chain me anymore. I stood up from the bed.

I stretched. Bend over. And some more exercise. From a distance, I can hear footsteps and a door open. Possibly a door which leads someone in this area. As I made some exercise, I counted the footsteps. The sound wasn't loud, but loud enough for my enhanced hearing to pick up. They were boots. Possibly leather.

24, 25, 26, 27...

It stopped. And a voice said, "I see you are fully healed." Deep and brooding. I did not turn my head, but I could guess who it was.

"You have finally come to accept our offer to join the team? I'm impressed they managed to convince you." Yet again. I didn't have any response to him. I heard the bar hissed.

The footsteps were there again, but closer and clearer. I spun around in time to catch my helmet being thrown to me. "Wear that." He said in the usual monotone voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"We'll be making a deal. You tell no one about our ID's and yours will only be known to trusted members of the league. The team wouldn't know of your identity." He did not gave me a chance to say a word as he dragged me out.

The door behind me closed, and before I could get my hopes high to get out of here, I was escorted by the man of steel and his Martian friend. I inwardly sigh. These days couldn't get any worse can it?

We walked in silence. None of us made any sound except for the little sound the bat made while walking. It was not loud, but my ears could sure catch it.

After a while, we arrive at a "hall" where the heroes gathered. In the center, the team was line up and all had shocked faces. "You've got to be kidding, BC." Exclaimed the speedster. I was wondering what were they talking about, but I could guess it was something about me.

Suddenly the bat spoke, "No, we're not kidding. She will be joining the team." But then, I felt two arms grab me, and I struggled. Batman put something what seems to be a collar. Wait, that's not an ordinary collar. That's an inhibitor collar!

The one who held me earlier let me go and I tugged at the collar. But then it was activated, and I was shocked. I didn't scream or have any response. I just jumped. No the shock wasn't painful, but it "surprised" me.

"That was just a demo, if you consist any threat to any of your teammates, we wouldn't hesitate to put it into a level 3 shock, and I assure you, no villains could survived it more than 20 seconds." He glared.

What a shocker. (Get the pun?)

The controller was handed to gill. (Cause he has gills?) The leader kept in one if his pockets. Soon, after some of the boring lecture, the dark knight left. I was left there with the kiddie league as Klarion calls it.

I turned to them. The martian was about to say something but I cut her of, "No need to introduce yourself. I know who you all. And I believe you all know me." I said without any interest. And after that we were all just stood there in silence. They obviously had no idea what to do or say.

Third person view

"Which room are available for occupant?" Renegade asks the team politely which shocked them.. Rachel got two answer, one from a speedster and one from an archer.

"Do you always speaks so formal?" Wally asked while Artemis said, "Yes, there's one" They both glared. "Yes my speech is advanced. I can't pollute my mind with childish words." She told the speedster whom she recalled was called Wallace.

"Artemis, right? Which direction is the room?" She asked her. Artemis gestured for Rachel to follow her while the others were heading towards wherever they were heading to.

"So, it's been a long time." Artemis said trying to start a conversation. "Indeed." Was all she said. Artemis don't exactly know who she is, but her sister worked with her a few times.

"Why exactly do you wear a full mask?" Artemis asked. Trying to get to know her new teammate. Artemis heard a lot of stories about Renengade and all of it includes blood shed. Despite the fact that back in the days, she heard her as a more "friendly" type of assassin, and Jade even once called her "friend". Maybe there was something that made it change. Something terrible. And over the years, all the stories she heard was a soulless, terrifying assassin, terrorizing and creating havoc in Gotham. But, maybe if she's working together with the assassin then maybe she should try to get to know her. Maybe help her. Even Artemis understood how It was to have a crazed man as your father.

"I wear it to conceal my identity from everyone. But..." the girl paused for a while. "If you truly want to know. I wear it to hide my eyes that is said to terrorize children." Her tone was void of any type of emotion.

"You're joking right?" Artemis asked. Renegade stoped on her tracks. So did Artemis. Those white lenses of her domino mask seems to pierce through Artemis.

"They are called the "Orbs of Shadows". You can ask your mother or your father. Maybe even your sister. They would tell you the story of the rumour. But it would be a blessing if they have forgotten about it." It was as if Artemis stopped breathing for a moment but the girl continued to walk. Artemis finally snapped out of it and showed Renegade her room.

Artemis POV

When I got home that evening, Jade was in the kitchen talking with mom. "Jade, what are you doing here?" I asked her kind of shocked to see her while mom wheeled away.

"Hey sis, just looking for an assassin that one of my client wants. She's at the top of my list." Jade sighed before continuing. "She's gone for two weeks like a shadow disappearing when light's out." Artemis was deep in thought, until she remembered something that Renegade said.

"Jade, what is The "Orbs of Shadow"?" I asked. Jade immediately tense. "Never mention them again, never mention them to me." Jade growled.

She sighed before saying, "It's an old nickname that Renegade had before she wore the domino mask inside her helmet. As you know, she is the best of the best out there. She was trained by birth. A weapon even before she was born. There is something that has to do with her heritage that my client wants." Jade turned around and left without another word.

I walked into the living room and found mom watching tv from her wheelchair. Maybe mom would tell me. "Mom what is the "Orbs of Shadow" I asked without a second thought.

Mom turned down the tv volume and froze. She gripped the arm rest of her wheelchair tightly. "Terrible, terrible things. Terrifying. They will stare into the deepest darkest corner of your soul. Promise me Artemis if you ever see them, you would look away before it's too late. Promise me you won't try to be stubborn and look into them. Promise me." My mother pleaded. I was shocked at the outburst. She looked like as if she was about to cry, which makes me feel guilty. So I grabbed her hand and softly whispered "I promise" I hugged her and she hugged me back.


End file.
